It's Okay Hyungie
by amelkyuzone29
Summary: Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Its okay, hyungie**

**Rate: T**

**Gendre: Brothership/ family**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun**

**Chapter: 1**

**_Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/_**

**+Leeteuk pov+**

Hari ini genap sudah 5tahun kepergian eomma dan appa. Tanggung jawab keluarga dan perusahaan dialihkan padaku karena memang aku adalah anak tertua dikeluargaku. Namaku adalah Park Jungso, saat ini usiaku 25 tahun. Cukup muda memang buatku disaat aku pertama kali memimpin perusahaan yang ditinggalkan orangtuaku yaitu pada usia 20tahun. Disaat usiaku yang sangat muda itu, aku memimpin perusahaan dibantu dengan orang kepercayaan appaku namanya Kim Youngwon. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang perusahaan namun dari Kim Youngwon atau aku sering memanggilnya pak Kim, aku belajar semuanya dari awal tentang perusahaan appa. Aku tidak punya saudara sama sekali karena appa maupun eomma adalah anak tunggal dikeluarga mereka dan bisa dibayangkan aku tinggal sendiri tanpa saudara maupun kakek dan nenek dari appa maupun dari eomma.

"Hyung! Aku ingin berbicara padamu!"

Aish jinja, aku memang tidak benar-benar tinggal sendiri disini. Yang barusan berteriak itu adalah adikku yang paling kecil namanya Park Kyuhyun. Aku yakin dia pasti mau meminta sesuatu lagi.

"mwo? kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu huh?" tanya Leeteuk.

"hyung, minta uang!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta uang.

Aku hanya memandang Kyuhyun sembari berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"apa lagi yang ingin kau beli Kyu? Apa kau tidak bisa berhemat? Apa kau ingin membeli kaset game lagi?"

"anio... kali ini saja hyung, ini benar-benar edisi terbatas... palliwa!kasih aku uang hyung, aku harus membelinya nanti bersama Changmin!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merengek meminta uang.

Aku benar-benar kualahan jika harus menuruti semua keinginan dongsaengku ini. Dia bukanlah dongsaeng satu-satunya yang aku punya, aku masih punya 2 dongsaeng lagi. Adikku yang pertama bernama Park Heechul, dia selalu saja membuat masalah dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sekarang sedang menempuh studi S2 Manajemen disalah satu universitas, usianya hanya selisih dua tahun dariku. Dongsaengku yang kedua adalah Park Donghae, dia juga sedang menempuh studi S1 jurusan manajemen di sebuah universitas yang berbeda dengan Heechul. Usia Donghae 20 tahun, sekarang dia duduk disemester 5. Dia adalah dongsaengku yang sangat baik dan penurut, dia benar-benar baik hati. Dan yang terakhir adalah Park Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berdiri didepanku. Usianya 18tahun dan dia adalah junior Donghae diuniversitasnya tetapi dia bukan mengambil jurusan manajemen tetapi dia mengambil jurusan Matematika dan dia masih berada disemester 1. Hanya dia yang tidak mau mengambil jurusan manajemen seperti hyungdeulnya, dia memang keras kepala sekali. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng yang pandai jadi apapun jurusan dia, itu tidak masalah buatku karena prestasinya selalu membuatku bangga.

**+Leeteuk pov end+**

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah... kau ini selalu saja minta uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu..." ucap Heechul sambil berjalan kearah meja makan dimana Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berada.

"wae hyung? Apa kau iri padaku? Lihatlah, Leeteuk hyung bukan orang yang pelit sepertimu..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah kursinya setelah sebelumnya telah mendapatkan uang yang dia minta pada Leeteuk.

"anio... aku sama sekali tidak iri padamu Kyu. Kau seharusnya tidak memanjakan anak ini terus hyung.." ucap Heechul kesal. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Heechul.

"wae hyung? Kenapa ribut sekali sih kalian ini?" ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bergabung bersama Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kyuhyun untuk sarapan.

"seperti biasanya Hae, dongsaengmu itu selalu minta uang untuk membeli barang yang tidak berguna dan hyung selalu menurutinya" ucap Heechul sambil memandang kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"apa itu benar Kyuhyunie? Kau seharusnya tidak membeli hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu Kyu... " ucap Donghae menasihati Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat sikap ketiga adiknya. Donghae memang selalu menjadi penengah diantara Kyuhyun dan Heechul dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega karena setidaknya masih ada yang cinta damai diantara ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

"hyungggg... kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak dapat hidup tanpa game, you know?" ucap Kyuhyun sok pakai bahasa inggris.

"what?" ucap Donghae spontan dengan polosnya.

"aishhhh, jinja... game itu adalah hidupku hyung" ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Donghae.

"kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa makan dan minum, dasar pabo!" sela Heechul.

"ne Kyu, Heechul hyung benar" ucap Donghae polos.

"mwo? hyungggggg...apa kau membela Heechul hyung, sekarang?" Kyuhyun kesal karena Heechul mempengaruhi Donghae yang baik hati agar ikut-ikut memarahinya.

"anio, aku tidak memihak siapapun disini Kyu.." ucap Donghae.

"anio, Hae hyung lebih membela Heechul hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun berpura-pura marah dengan tampang melasnya

"anio Kyu..." Donghae bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, karena dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang marah maupun sedih.

"kau ini hyung, lihatlah Kyu kan jadi marah padaku" ucap Donghae pada Heechul.

"mwo?nega? Ya, Park Donghae yang salah kan Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar mudah dibodohi oleh tampang setan itu..." ucap Heechul balik marah.

"sudah...sudah... cepat selesaikan makan kalian dan berangkat kekampus, pagi-pagi sudah adu mulut... " ucap Leeteuk sambil memakan makanannya. Mereka pun menuruti perintah Leeteuk tanpa ada yang berani membantahnya.

"aishh, aku tidak membela kalian berdua" ucap Donghae disela makannya.

"Hae, hentikan..." tegur Leeteuk.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan pagi, Heechul, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun berangkat ke Universitas mereka masing-masing. Heechul mengantar Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan kuliah ditempat yang sama sebelum berangkat ketempat kuliahnya sendiri.

"hati-hati Hae... cepat pulang jangan mampir-mapir" ucap Heechul dari dalam mobil.

"Ne hyung, arraseo..." jawab Donghae.

"hyung, pergi dulu nde?" ucap Heechul sambil berlalu meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Donghae melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda selamat jalan darinya untuk hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu terlebih dahulu menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Kyu?" Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah jalan duluan.

Kyuhyun merasa sedih saat mengetahui bahwa Heechul hanya berpamitan pada Donghae dan mengacuhkannya yang jelas-jelas ada disamping Donghae tadi. Hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit, namun dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk itu.

_Dirumah kediaman Park_

"yeoboseo?"

"ne pak Kim"

"arraseo, aku akan berangkat kesana sekarang"

Leeteuk mematikan sambungan teleponnya saat sebelumnya menerima panggilan dari pak Kim orang kepercayaannya diperusahaan. Hari ini dia ada jadwal bertemu dengan seseorang pengusaha saingannya.

_Dikantor perusahaan Park_

"senang sekali dan suatu kehormatan sekali saya bisa bertemu pemimpin perusahaan muda seperti anda Leeteuk-shi" ucap namja tua dengan tampang angkuhnya.

"ah, ye... kamsahamnida tuan Choi Jongkook" ucap Leeteuk.

"sebenarnya, ada perlu apa anda mencari saya" ucap Leeteuk kemudian.

"hahaha... kita santai saja Leeteuk-shi,, bukankah anda harus menjamu tamu anda dengan baik?" ucap tuan Choi.

Leeteuk hanya dapat menghela napas beratnya saat menghadapi saingan perusahaannya itu. Choi Jongkook benar-benar puas dengan Leeteuk yang menuruti perintahnya.

"aku dengar perusahan yang kau pimpin sedang mengalami masalah keuangan?" ucap tuan Choi.

Leeteuk menatap tuan Choi dengan tampang kesalnya. Perusahaan yang dia pimpin memang sama dengan perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh tuan Choi yaitu perusahaan yang membuat baju-baju dengan kualitas yang bagus. Leeteuk kesal karena seorang desainer yang dulu pernah bekerja padanya, kini pindah ketempat tuan Choi dan sekarang perusahaan tuan Choi berhasil menyaingi perusahaan Leeteuk.

"jual saja setengah dari saham perusahaan ini padaku? Otte?" tanya tuan Choi. Leeteuk semakin panas mendengar solusi yang ditawarkan tuan Choi.

"mianhae tuan, tetapi saya tidak mempunyai ketertarikan sedikitpun pada anda dan saya sangat tahu sekali jika anda punya rencana yang lebih buruk dari ini untuk menghancurkan perusahaan appaku." Ucap Leeteuk dengan emosi.

"hahaha... kau kasar sekali nak... bahkan usiamu baru setengah dari usiaku, kau sudah berani berkata yang tidak sopan seperti itu padaku" ucap tuan Choi ikut kesal.

"apa anda pikir saya bodoh dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk perusahaan ini? Apa anda kira saya tidak tahu jika anda adalah orang yang selalu berusaha membuat perusahaan appa hancur sejak dulu?" ucap Leeteuk.

Tuan Choi berdiri dan mendekati Leeteuk.

"kau akan menyesali setiap ucapanmu nak..." ucap tuan Choi sambil tersenyum sinis dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"appa,,, eottokhe? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Leeteuk bergumam sendiri.

**Annyeonghaseo ^^**

**Author balik lagi dengan cerita brothership lagi nih... semoga readersnya gak bosen ya dan semoga FF ini bisa lebih baik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya...**

**Gomawo yang udah baca dan review... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Its okay, hyungie**

**Rate: T**

**Gendre: Brothership/ family**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun**

**Chapter: 2**

**_Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/_**

"kau akan menyesali setiap ucapanmu nak..." ucap tuan Choi sambil tersenyum sinis dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"appa,,, eottokhe? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Leeteuk bergumam sendiri.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

_Dikampus S1_

Kyuhyun duduk termenung ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Pikirannya tidak terfokus pada apa yang dijelaskan dosennya saat ini. Masih jelas sekali perlakuan Heechul padanya tadi pagi.

"Kyu...Kyu..." bisik Changmin sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengembalikan fokus Kyuhyun.

"owh, wae?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan huh? Konsentrasilah Kyu ini mata kuliah yang sulit" ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"ne" ucap Kyuhyun malas. Changmin melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada Kyuhyun. Changmin sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak dibangku SMP maka tidak heran jika dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat kesepian tetapi rasa ego dan keras kepalanya itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakuinya.

Setelah kuliah selesai, Kyuhyun dan Changmin memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin kampus.

"wae Kyu? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"oh?hmmmm... anio..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"jeongmal? Tetapi aku pikir tidak seperti itu Kyu.." ucap Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"ahhh, sudahlah makan saja makananmu itu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulut changmin. Changmin pun hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan sahabatnya yang sama-sama setan sepertinya.

Perhatian Kyuhyun terfokus pada seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Seseorang yang sedang bersama seorang wanita. Ya, dia adalah Donghae, hyungnya.

"apa yang kau lihat Kyu?" tanya Changmin yang kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang terfokus pada Donghae.

"wahh, daebak? Siapa wanita itu? cantik sekali.." ucap Changmin yang kagum pada Donghae.

"apanya yang cantik, dia jelek sekali" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun sangat iri pada wanita itu karena wanita itu dapat menarik perhatian Donghae. Donghae memang perhatian pada setiap orang namun buat Kyuhyun, Donghae sama sekali kurang perhatian padanya.

"mwo? apa kau normal Kyu, dia itu cewek cantik Kyu..." ucap Changmin.

"arra, tapi aku tetap tidak suka" ucap Kyuhyun kesal kemudian pergi menghampiri Donghae yang sedang bersama wanita itu.

"ya, Kyu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin yang kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Donghae lalu dia duduk disebelah Donghae.

"wae Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Donghae kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang dengan tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang wanita yang ada didepannya saat ini tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Noona, bisakah kau membiarkan aku berbicara berdua saja dengan hyungku? Kau sangat menggangguku" ucap Kyuhyun kasar dan blak-blakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan huh?" tanya Donghae yang merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan Kyuhyun pada temannya.

"wae hyung? Apa aku salah jika ingin berbicara berdua denganmu, ya kan Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ah ne, gwaenchana... aku akan menunggumu disana oppa..." ucap wanita itu.

"oppa?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan ucapan wanita itu.

"Noona! Kau tidak perlu menunggu hyungku ini, pulanglah saja" ucap Kyuhyun.

PLAKKK

Satu tamparan tepat mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun, dan Donghaelah yang telah melakukannya.

"hyung?" Kyuhyun memandang Donghae tidak percaya sambil memegang pipinya yang merah akibat pukulan itu.

"Ky...Kyu..." Donghae berucap dengan terbata-bata karena dia terkejut dengan sikapnya sendiri yang sudah memukul adiknya. Mata Kyuhyun memerah sambil terus menatap Donghae. Donghae benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang menyesali sikapnya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Changmin pun menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin jauh meskipun dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini.

"oppa..." wanita itu memegang tangan Donghae pelan. Donghae hanya tersenyum manis kepada wanita itu.

"gwaenchana dan mianhae atas sikap dongsaengku..." ucap Donghae pada wanita itu.

"ne, tetapi apa tidak apa-apa kita seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu.

"nde? Apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"anio, sepertinya dongsaengmu tidak suka padaku oppa" ucap wanita itu.

"gwaenchana,, itu tidak akan terjadi" ucap Donghae.

Dilain tempat, Heechul sedang bekumpul bersama teman-temannya. Saat ini dia tidak berada dikampusnya melainkan disebuah tempat dimana dia selalu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Tempat nongkrong yang selalu dia jadikan tempatnya bermain dan menghabiskan uang.

"Heechul-ah,, bagaimana jika kita nanti pergi ke klub yang ada di gangnam?" ajak salah satu temannya.

"ahh mianhae, sepertinya hyungku pulang cepat hari ini, aku harus tiba disana sebelum dia datang" ucap Hechul.

"mwo? hahahaha, sekarang kau menjadi anak yang baik...hahaha" ucap teman Heechul setengah mengejek.

Heechul hanya tersenyum menanggapi teman-temannya. Dia tahu jika teman-temannya hanya memanfaatkannya karena dia kaya dan dia tahu teman-temannya ini bukanlah teman yang baik dan setia kawan. Meskipun begitu, Heechul tetap saja berteman dengan temannya itu karena buatnya berteman dengan mereka lebih baik daripada dia harus memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

_Dirumah Changmin_

Kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi kerumah Changmin setelah tadi telah mendapatkan tamparan dari Donghae. Orang tua Changmin sudah mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun karena anak mereka sudah lama berteman dan Kyuhyun sering sekali menginap dan bermain bersama Changmin jika ada waktu luang. Orang tua Changmin sudah menganggap Kyuhyun anaknya sendiri dan mereka sangat baik pada Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah, apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun?" tanya eomma Changmin.

"sepertinya belum eomma, biarkan saja dia tidur..." ucap Changmin.

"memangnya ada apa dengannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya eomma Changmin. Eomma Changmin begitu paham dengan sahabat putranya itu karena Kyuhyun akan pergi kerumahnya jika ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun.

"tadi Donghae hyung menamparnya eomma, aku juga terkejut dengan sikap Hae hyung yang tiba-tiba begitu, dia kan sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun membuat masalah yang lebih besar saja, Hae hyung hanya marah saja tetapi kali ini dia menampar Kyuhyun" ucap Changmin menjelaskan pada eommanya.

"mwo? kenapa Donghae bisa bersikap seperti itu?" tanya eommanya.

"molla eomma, aku tidak tahu... apa karena wanita itu ya?" ucap Changmin sambil berpikir.

"wanita apa? apa mereka merebutkan wanita?"

"anio, mana mungkin Kyuhyun berebut wanita... bahkan Kyuhyun bilang jika wanita itu jelek sekali eomma dan Kyuhyun menyuruh wanita itu pergi dengan cara yang kasar" ucap Changmin.

" jelas Donghae marah jika Kyuhyun berbicara kasar pada wanitanya" ucap eomma Changmin memberikan pendapatnya.

"wanitanya Hae hyung? Sepertinya Hae hyung tidak punya pacar, eomma..."

"jinja? Lalu kenapa dia bersikap begitu jika wanita itu tidak spesial?" ucap eomma.

"benar juga ya, tetapi jika wanita itu adalah kekasih Hae hyung, lalu kenapa Kyuhyun marah?" tanya Changmin.

" kau seharusnya bertanya hal itu kepada Kyuhyun, daripada menyimpulkan sesuatu yang salah.." saran eommanya.

"cepat bangunkan Kyuhyun dan ajak dia makan malam sekarang..." ucap eommanya lagi.

"siap eomma..."

Changmin pun membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tidur dikamanya.

"Kyu, irona... ayo kita makan, eomma sudah memasak makanan yang enak" ajak Changmin. Kyuhyun pun bangun.

"jam berapa sekarang min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"jam 7 malam Kyu,, kenapa?" tanya Changmin.

"mwo? kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bergegas bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tidak makan dulu?" tanya Changmin.

"aku harus segera pulang min, mianhae..." ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian pergi dan berpamitan pada kedua orangtua Changmin.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam rumah dan tanpa diduga Leeteuk sudah menunggunya di meja makan bersama dengan dua hyungnya yang lain.

"Owh hyung, mianhae aku telat tadi aku..."

"apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk memberi kabar dimanapu kamu berada, sampai kapan kau akan membuat hyungdeulmu khawatir huh?" potong Leeteuk.

"mianhae hyung..." Kyuhyun menyesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"dasar bocah, jika sudah Leeteuk hyung yang bicara pasti kau mati kutu begini" ucap Heechul.

"Heechul-ah!" tegur Leeteuk karena Heechul dengan sengaja menyela ucapannya.

"kau kemana saja tadi setelah dari kampus? Donghae tidak bisa menghubungimu dari tadi.. " ucap Leeteuk marah.

"mianhae hyung..." Kyuhyun hanya meminta maaf pada Leeteuk.

"aku dengar, kau bersikap kurang ajar pada teman Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk masih dengan nada tegasnya.

"mwo? anio hyung, itu hanya..." Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya.

"kenapa? Apa alasanmu berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah tetapi dia juga masih marah dengan sikap Kyuhyun pada temannya tadi.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Hyung sangat kecewa padamu Kyu... " ucap Leeteuk kemudian setelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"cepat masuk kekamarmu Kyu! Tidak ada makan malam buatmu hari ini! Itu adalah hukumanmu..." ucap Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun sambil memulai makan malamnya.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri diujung meja yang menghadap lurus kearah Leeteuk duduk saat ini.

"hyung, Kyuhyun pasti belum makan saat ini... dan masalah dengan temanku tadi bukanlah hal yang penting kok jadi biarkan dia makan malam kalau tidak dia bisa sakit hyung" ucap Donghae membujuk Leeteuk.

"anio, seharusnya dia memang mendapat hukuman agar dia dapat menyesali setiap ucapannya, sudah makanlah" ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae. Donghae semakin merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah hyung, aku melakukan itu untuk kebaikan Hae hyung dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Leeteuk yang mendengar hal itu menjadi menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun tidak tetap memandang Donghae dan kemudian berjalan kekamarnya. Semua hyungnya memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pikiran yang bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun.

"apa yang dia maksud Hae?" tanya Heechul.

"molla hyung... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya" ucap Donghae.

**TBC**

**Nah loh,,, dari chapter awal sudah author kasih masalah nih... mianhae ya chingu soalnya biar gak berbelit-belit jadi langsung deh author kasih masalah aja...**

**Kalau chapter ini masalahnya Kyuhyun sama Donghae... kira-kira kenapa ya Kyuhyun kasar sama cewek yang lagi deket sama Donghae?**

**Ini FF brothership chingu jadi tenang saja wanitanya Cuma cameo kok... hohoho.. Kalau masalah Kyuhyun sakit apa ndak di FF ini nanti dibaca sendiri ya chingu... hehehe... ini masih awal kok,,, sepertinya readersnya pada suka liat Kyu kesiksa deh... hehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Its okay, hyungie**

**Rate: T**

**Gendre: Brothership/ family**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun**

**Chapter: 3**

**_Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/_**

"aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah hyung, aku melakukan itu untuk kebaikan Hae hyung dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Leeteuk yang mendengar hal itu menjadi menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun tetap memandang Donghae dan kemudian berjalan kekamarnya. Semua hyungnya memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pikiran yang bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun.

"apa yang dia maksudkannya Hae?" tanya Heechul.

"molla hyung... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya" ucap Donghae.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Leeteuk terus melanjutkan makannya tanpa memperdulikan sikap Kyuhyun. Dia sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah dan juga menyesalinya karena dia tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun menjelaskan alasannya terlebih dahulu. Dia bukannya tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa alasannya tetapi Kyuhyunlah yang seolah enggan menjelaskannya.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak keterlaluan membentak Kyuhyun seperti itu? bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah semarah itu padanya?" tanya Donghae dengan nada pelan takut jika dia malah memperparah keadaan.

"anio, jika salah maka harus dihukum jadi kesalahan itu tidak akan terulang lagi" ucap Leeteuk sambil terus melanjutkan makannya. Donghae menjadi tidak selera makan karena memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"wae? Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan makanmu?" tanya Heechul pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"bagaimana aku bisa makan dalam situasi seperti ini" ucap Donghae.

Leeteuk yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan makannya lalu melemparkan sendok yang ada ditangannya kedepan meja.

PRAKK! Hal itu membuat Donghae maupun Heechul tersentak kaget akibat ulah hyungnya itu. Donghae memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan takut.

"kau pikir siapa yang membuat situasinya seperti ini HUH?" bentak Leeteuk sambil memandang Donghae intens. Donghae hanya memandang Leeteuk dengan mata berair yang siap untuk menetes. Heechul yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk pada Donghae.

"HYUNG!" teriak Heechul pada Leeteuk.

Kini Leeteuk ganti menatap Heechul. Adu pandang diantara keduanya tidak dapat dihindarkan.

"MWO?apa kau mau menyalahkanku sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul. Pernyataan Leeteuk yang seperti itu membuat Heechul dengan reflek menarik kerah baju hyungnya dan siap memukul Leeteuk. Namun semua itu mampu dia tahan karena sebuah tangan yang menahannya dengan kuat.

"Hyung...hentikannnn..." Donghae menangis dengan memeluk lengan Heechul yang tadi ingin dia gunakan memukul wajah Leeteuk. Baik Heechul maupun Leeteuk menjadi luluh karena air mata dongsaengnya itu.

"mianhae, mianhae..." ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Heechul memandang curiga pada hyungnya itu karena wajah Leeteuk terlihat lelah dan tidak punya semangat. Leeteuk juga mengelus punggung Donghae yang menangis akibat pertengkarannya dengan Heechul.

"mianhae Donghae-ya, hyung sedang banyak pikiran" ucap Leeteuk yang kemudian berjalan menuju kekamarnya.

Heechul menatap kepergian Leeteuk dengan perasaan curiga.

_Dikamar Leeteuk_

Heechul masuk sambil membawakan segelas susucoklat panas buatannya. Terlihat Leeteuk sedang duduk bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur.

"Hyung..." panggil Heechul karena Leeteuk terlihat sedang melamun.

"owh, Heechul-ah... waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk.

"ini,, minumlah susu coklat ini selagi masih hangat" ucap Heechul sambil memberikannya pada Leeteuk.

"gomawo, " Leeteuk menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"hyung, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Heechul.

"gwaenchana Heechul-ah,, " ucap Leeteuk tanpa menatap Heechul.

"jangan bohong hyung,, kau terlihat menyedihkan jika kau berbohong seperti itu" ucap Heechul

Leeteuk terus menghembuskan napas beratnya sesaat sambil terus meminum susu coklat yang diberikan Heechul.

"aku sudah mengecewakan appa Heechul-ah" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada yang sangat ketara beratnya. Heechul pun diam mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan Leeteuk selanjutnya.

"aku tidak bisa melindungi perusahaan kita Heechul-ah, mianhae" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"apa benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi hyung untuk melindungi perusahaan itu?" tanya Heechul dengan menatap mata Leeteuk.

"mianhae Heechul-ah, mianhae" Leeteuk tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi.

Heechul tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, meskipun Leeteuk tidak menjelaskan secara detail apa yang sudah terjadi pada perusahaan keluarganya tetapi Heechul dapat memahami maksud dari ucapan tersebut. Heechul tahu jika perusahaan sedang mengalami masalah yang besar sehingga membuat hyungnya tersebut menangis. Saat ini Heechul lebih memilih diam dan tidak berniat meminta penjelasan apapun dari Leeteuk karena buat dia sekarang adalah membuat Leeteuk tenang.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, Kyuhyun telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua hyungnya tersebut dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun begitu terkejut. Kyuhyun pun memilih pergi menuju kekamarnya.

_Dikamar Kyuhyun_

"bagaimana ini? Apa maksud dari semua ucapan mereka?" batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang sudah dia dengar tadi. Kyuhyun yang tadinya berniat pergi kekamar mandi menjadi menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia mengetahui jika Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Leeteuk ditengah malam sambil membawa segelas minuman. Menurut Kyuhyun itu bukanlah kebiasaan Heechul membawakan Leeteuk minuman dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran. Dan karena sikap penasarannya itulah sekarang Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan yang membuat dia sangat terkejut dan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah amplop coklat dan membukanya. Dibaca lagi isi dari kertas tersebut seraya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah hal yang salah.

"ini pasti salah, semua ini pasti tidak benar kan hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun setelah membaca isi dari kertas yang dia pegang.

"bagaimana jika semua ini benar? Bagaimana aku memberitahu hyungdeul ditengah situasi yang seperti ini? Tidak bisa,,, aku tidak boleh menambah beban mereka" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menyimpan kembali amplop tersebut kedalam laci meja belajarnya.

Keesokan harinya semuanya berkumpul lagi dimeja makan untuk memulai sarapan mereka. Wajah Leeteuk terlihat sangat lelah namun dia berusaha tetap kuat didepan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Donghae maupun Kyuhyun masih merasa canggung akibat kejadian kemarin malam. Leeteuk pun menyadari jika suasana menjadi sedikit kaku saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Donghae-ya... apakah kalian tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Leeteuk berusaha mencairkan suasana. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae hanya memandang Leeteuk dan menganggukkan kepala mereka sebagai jawaban dari apa yang ditanyakan Leeteuk.

"aigoo..apa seperti itu jawaban yang baik jika hyung sedang bertanya?" Leeteuk masih mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"mianhae hyung... " ucap Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung menepuk pundak Donghae dan duduk disamping Donghae.

"hyung yang harusnya minta maaf padamu Hae karena semalam sudah marah-marah tidak jelas padamu" ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae. Donghae pun tersenyum menyadari bahwa Leeteuk sudah tidak marah lagi.

Leeteuk kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"hyung juga minta maaf padamu Kyu karena hyung sudah menghukum kamu kemarin malam" ucap Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandang Leeteuk.

_Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini hyung, kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? kenapa kau meminta maaf ? _batin Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap Leeteuk.

"Kyu?" Leeteuk mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya lekat.

"hyung, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat semua hyungnya heran. Sikap Kyuhyun dari kemarin benar-benar membuat mereka keheranan. Sangat aneh sekali sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang jelas kemudian memberikan pendapatnya begitu saja.

"apa maksudmu Kyu, nan gwaenchana" jawab Leeteuk.

"hyung, berhentilah menyembunyikan semua masalahmu dari kami" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat semuanya terkejut. Leeteuk pun tidak tahu harus seperti apa, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu jika dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"YA Kyuhyun-ah, apa maksudmu menyembunyikan sesuatu huh? Jika Leeteuk hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu pasti aku sudah tahu lebih dulu, pabo" ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun pun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Heechul pun menjadi salah tingkah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun.

"arraseo hyung, itu benar, kau pasti tahu sesuatu" ucap Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"ahhh, kenapa kau seperti ini Kyu? Hahahaha... aku sama sekali tdak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian semua" ucap Leeteuk.

"jebal hyung, aku memang bodoh seperti yang sering Heechul hyung ucapkan, tetapi berhentilah menganggap aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menyembunyikan hal penting dari aku maupun Donghae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun terus terang. Donghae yang sejak tadi diam menjadi terkejut mendengar namanya disebut-sebut oleh Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk hanya dapat menghela napasnya seolah menahan beban yang berat didalam hatinya.

"perusahaan mengalami masalah keuangan dan terancam bangkrut, lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau sudah tahu hal yang sebenarnya?" ucap Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar mengetahui jika Heechul mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan sudah menebak jika itulah yang sedang terjadi sebanarnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah menduga sebelumnya hal ini akan terjadi namun Kyuhyun juga sangat terkejut sama halnya dengan Donghae.

"hyung apa itu benar?" tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk.

"mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..." ucap Leeteuk.

"apa tidak ada cara buat mempertahankannya?" tanya Donghae.

"tidak ada,, ini semua karena tuan Choi sudah membeli semua saham perusahaan dan sekarang kita tidak punya hak lagi dalam perusahaan itu" ucap Leeteuk menyesal.

"Apa separah itu hyung? " tanya Kyuhyun.

"mianhae tetapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melunasi hutang perusahaan dan hal yang paling tepat adalah menjual saham perusahaan agar karyawan diperusahaan itu dapat tetap bekerja" ucap Leeteuk.

"kenapa kau menjualnya hyung? Lalu bagaimana nasib kita?" tanya Donghae.

"Hae-ya, akan lebih baik jika hanya satu orang yang kehilangan pekerjaan daripada kita harus melihat lebih dari 400 orang kehilangan pekerjaan mereka karena ulahku" ucap Leeteuk.

"tetapi kita masih punya rumah ini kan hyung" ucap Donghae.

"anio Hae, rumah ini juga akan digunakan untuk melunasi hutang perusahaan" ucap Leeteuk penuh penyesalan.

"mwo?lalu kita?" tanya Donghae.

"kita harus pindah ke tempat yang lebih kecil dan aku akan mencari pekerjaan lagi untuk kehidupan kita nantinya" ucap Leeteuk.

"ini semua karena appa yang berhutang untuk perusahaan" ucap Heechul kesal.

"ini karena Heechul hyung yang selalu menghamburkan uang dan tidak mau membantu Leeteuk hyung bekerja diperusahaan" ucap Kyuhyun.

"mwo? itu karena kamu yang selalu membeli game tanpa memperhitungkan jumlah uang yang sudah kau keluarkan untuk membeli barang yang tidak berguna" balas Heechul.

"lalu kapan kita akan pindah hyung?" tanya Donghae yang tidak terganggu dengan pertengkaran Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"dua hari lagi, tetapi aku sudah mencarikan tempat yang layak buat kita tinggali" ucap Leeteuk.

"dua hari hyung? Seharusnya kau lebih cepat memberitahu kami jadi aku dapat mempersiapkannya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bercanda agar Leeteuk tidak merasa bersalah lagi.

"hahahaha, mianhae Kyu..." ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"aku tidak mau pindah hyung!" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Hae hyung..."

"Aku tidak akan pindah hyung!aku tidak mau!" ucap Donghae yang kemudian berlari menuju kekamarnya.

**TBC...**

**Apa yang dipikirkan Hae sehingga dia tidak mau pindah?**

**Apa isi amplop yang dibaca Kyuhyun?**

**Akan seperti apa nasib mereka setelah ini?**

**Next Chapter...**

**Gomawo yang udah review... maaf updatenya kelamaan ya chingu? Maaf, author lagi banyak tugas jadi maaf ya gaya bahasanya juga semrawut kyak gini...hehehe gomawo udah suka sama FF yang GJ ini... hohohoho...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Its okay, hyungie**

**Rate: T**

**Gendre: Brothership/ family**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun**

**Chapter: 4**

**_Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/_**

"aku tidak mau pindah hyung!" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Hae hyung..."

"Aku tidak akan pindah hyung!aku tidak mau!" ucap Donghae yang kemudian berlari menuju kekamarnya.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

"Donghae-ya!" Leeteuk berlari mengejar Donghae yang berlari kekamarnya.

Leeteuk mengetok pintu kamar Donghae namun kamarnya terkunci dari dalam. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk sedikit kecewa.

"Donghae, jangan seperti ini... keluarlah Hae atau paling tidak bukakan pintunya..." ucap Leeteuk dari luar kamar.

"andwe,, hyung selalu memikirkan diri sendiri.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini hyung..." teriak Donghae dari dalam kamar. Heechul pun mencoba membujuk Donghae untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hae keluarlah sebentar, kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa kami memahamimu jika kau seperti ini pada kami." Ucap Heechul dari dalam kamarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae dan hal itu membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul sedikit khawatir. Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa kunci cadangan yang dia ambil dikamar Leeteuk.

"ini hyung pakai kunci ini untuk masuk" usul Kyuhyun namun hal itu ditolak oleh Leeteuk.

"anio, kita biarkan saja dia Kyu, kaja kita pergi dari sini" ucap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun pergi dari depan kamar Donghae.

_Didalam kamar Donghae_

Donghae memilih tidur diatas tempat tidurnya saat ini sambil memegang foto keluarganya yang masih lengkap bersama kedua orangtuanya, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"eomma... appa... mianhae... nianhae kami tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik buat kalian.. mianhae kami harus meninggalkan rumah ini... aku tahu kalian pasti sangat kecewa pada kami... mianhae jeongmal mianhae..." Donghae menangis sambil memandangi foto keluarga kecilnya itu.

Setelah acara makan pagi tersebut kini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kekamarnya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun saat ini, dia hanya melamun sambil duduk diatas kursi belajarnya. Matanya menangkap foto yang sama seperti yang Donghae pegang.

"Hae hyung... aku sangat memahami perasaanmu... kau begitu rapuh dan sensitif dan hal itulah yang membuatku khawatir padamu... aku tahu alasanmu kenapa kau sampai berbuat seperti ini tetapi kau harus ingat jika bukan hanya kau saja yang tidak ingin mengalami hal ini tetapi juga aku dan hyungdeul" Kyuhyun bergumam sambil memandangi foto itu.

"kenapa Heechul hyung begitu manis jika dia ada difoto dan diam seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menunjuk foto Heechul.

"kita jauh lebih baik jika berfoto seperti itu, terlihat akur sama lain" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris mengingat bagaimana sikap Heechul padanya saat ini.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil amplop yang dia letakkan dilaci mejanya. Dia baca lagi kertas itu dengan hati-hati. Dia masih berharap jika hal itu tidak benar dan tidak akan terjadi padanya.

"eomma, apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku tidak melakukan operasi ginjal?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"aku harap ini semua hanya mimpi eomma...hiks" Kyuhyun berusaha menahan suara tangisnya namun hal itu sangat sulit buatnya. Bagaimana tidak sulit jika dia harus menanggung semua kenyataan ini sendirian dan bahkan dia tidak berani untuk menceritakan semua ini pada hyungdeulnya.

Leeteuk dibantu dengan Heechul mengemasi barang-barang mereka untuk dipindahkan ketempat mereka yang baru.

"Hyung,, apa kau tidak mau melihat Donghae lagi?" tanya Heechul disela aktivitasnya.

"sudahlah nanti Donghae akan merasa baik sendiri kok, kita biarkan saja dia sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya" ucap Leeteuk meskipun dia juga sedikit khawatir dengan Donghae.

"kenapa kita sudah berbenah-benah hyung bukankah kita masih punya dua hari lagi" tanya Heechul.

"semakin cepat kita pindah semakin baik untuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun"ucap Leeteuk.

"arraseo hyung, nanti aku juga akan bekerja untuk membantumu mencari uang hyung dan aku akan mengambil cuti untuk kuliahku" ucap Heechul.

"mwo?andwe...kau tidak boleh berhenti kuliah Heechul-ah...aku yang akan bekerja untuk kalian semua" ucap Leeteuk.

"hyung,, aku sudah banyak mendapatkan sesuatu darimu maka ini adalah saat yang tepat untukku membantumu, jebal jangan tanggung semuanya sendirian lagi nde?" ucap Heechul pada Leeteuk.

"anio, kau harus tetap kuliah..."

"hyung, aku masih bisa mendapatkan kerja yang bagus meskipun menggunakan ijazah S1 dan aku masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahku jika aku sudah siap lagi hyung" ucap Heechul dengan nada memohon.

"jika kau tidak mengijinkan aku membantumu maka aku akan berhenti kuliah dan tidak mengambil cuti. Pilihlah hyung antara aku mengambil cuti atau aku berhenti kuliah ditengah jalan?" ancam Heechul. Leeteuk tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi jika sudah beradu mulut dengan Heechul.

"ahh geurae,, hyung akan menuruti ucapanmu, sepertinya Kyuhyun meniru keahlian bicaramu yang suka membuat orang terpojokkan. " ucap Leeteuk.

"hahaha, apa benar begitu?"

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6sore. Semua barang pun sudah siap diangkut dan dikirim kealamat yang baru namun yang membuat semuanya khawtir adalah Donghae yang belum juga keluar kamar.

"Kyu, ambilkan kunci yang tadi kau bawa nde? Donghae tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti ini terus" ucap Leeteuk. Kyuhyun pun mengambil kunci yang ada disaku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk dan Heechul pun naik keatas menuju kamar Donghae. Kyuhyun yang hendak menyusul kedua hyungnya menjadi menahan langkahnya karena rasa sakit dibagian perutnya.

_Kenapa ini, eomma appo... arghh..._ batin Kyuhyun sambil meringis memegang perutnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan sakitnya dengan susah payah.

Leeteuk maupun Heechul tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sedang menahan sakit. Mereka berdua menuju kekamar Donghae dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Begitu gelap kamar tersebut ketika Leeteuk dan Heechul masuk. Donghae terlihat bersandar dipinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dan menatap kehadiran Heechul dan Leeteuk didalam kamarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hae, gwaenchana?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mendekati Donghae.

"hyung..." Donghae memanggil Leeteuk dengan nada manja. Leeteuk pun segera mendekati Donghae dan memeluknya memberikan ketenangan pada dongsaengnya itu. Buat Leeteuk, Donghae jauh seperti anak-anak dibandingkan dengan adiknya Kyuhyun.

"uljima Hae, berhentilah menangis nde..." ucap Leeteuk.

"aku tidak mau pergi hyung" ucap Donghae.

"arraseo, hyung janji jika hyung punya uang lagi hyung akan membeli rumah ini lagi nde?" ucap Leeteuk.

"berhentilah berbicara omong kosong hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kau bohongi" ucap Donghae yang masih setia dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"ahhh kau benar Hae, hyung lupa jika kau sudah besar tetapi kenapa kau bersikap begini jika kau sudah besar?" ucap Leeteuk.

"tempat ini adalah tempat yang penuh kenangan hyung... kenangan eomma dan appa... bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari sini jika tempat ini sangat berarti untukku" ucap Donghae.

"hyung tahu Hae, hyung mengerti perasaanmu... ini memang salah hyung sehingga kita harus kehilangan tempat penuh kenangan ini tetapi hyung minta kau juga mengerti bagaimana situasinya saat ini Hae" ucap Leeteuk memberikan penjelasan.

Donghae hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Leeteuk dan mencoba bersikap lebih dewasa.

"ya Donghae-hyung,,, kau manja sekali eoh? Minggirlah, aku juga ingin dipeluk Leeteuk hyung" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan mendorong Donghae menjauh dari Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, neo?!" Donghae mencoba memisahkan Kyuhyun dari pelukan Leeteuk dan tanpa sengaja siku tangan Donghae mengenai pinggang Kyuhyun yang tadi dilanda sakit. Kyuhyun sempat meringis namun dia mencoba menahannya karena tidak mau merusak situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"lebih baik sekarang kita tidur disini saja bersama-sama karena mulai besok kita akan melakukan hal-hal yang berat bersama" ucap Heechul.

"ide yang bagus" ucap Donghae sudah kembali bersemangat.

"kaja kita tidur" ucap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tidur diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedangkan Heechul tidur disebelah kiri Donghae. Semuanya merasakan kebahagiaan meskipun mereka tahu jika hari esok akan jauh lebih berat dari hari ini karena semua kemudahan yang mereka miliki tidak akan mereka nikmati lagi mulai besok.

**TBC...**

**Sejak FF pertama yang author buat memang dengan chapter yang pendek-pendek jadi author minta maaf jika ada yang tidak puas sama isi FF ini...**

**author juga bilang jika membuat FF adalah sebuah hobi yang author sukai.. hobi itu dilakukan jika tidak mengganggu kegiatan yang lainnya kan? Bukannya author tidak bertanggung jawab dengan FF yang author buat... apa hanya karena FF updatenya lama dan hanya berisi sedikit itu berarti bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab? orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab adalah orang yang membuat FF tetapi terhenti ditengah jalan dan tidak melanjutkannya... author juga tidak memaksa orang buat baca FF author kok, jika suka ya silakan baca dan jika tidak suka ya diam saja... maaf ya... terimakasih bagi yang udah review dengan kata-kata yang baik dan sopan, saranghaeyo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Its okay, hyungie**

**Rate: T**

**Gendre: Brothership/ family**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun**

**Chapter: **

**_Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/_**

Semua yang kita miliki didunia ini hanya sementara meskipun kita sangat ingin memiliki sesuatu, namun kadang hal itu tidak pernah terwujud. Pagi ini, mulai hari ini semua hal yang baru dimulai kembali.

Leeteuk sedang membantu Donghae mengemasi barang-barangnya karena kemarin Donghae yang seharian mengurung diri dikamarnya tidak mau mengemasi barangnya dikarenakan dia tidak ingin pindah dari rumah yang sejak kecil dia tinggali bersama almarhum kedua orangtuanya. Donghae dengan mata yang sembab akibat menangis seharian kemarin hanya duduk sambil menyaksikan hyung tertuanya membereskan semua barangnya.

"Hyung,, tentang ucapanmu kemarin..." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Leeteuk yang sedang memasukkan pakaian Donghae kedalam kopernya menjadi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang tadi ingin bertanya padanya.

"ucapan apa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memandang Donghae yang duduk diatas kursi belajarnya.

"ucapan yang bilang bahwa kau akan membeli rumah ini lagi suatu hari nanti, apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu?..." ucap Donghae dengan serius. Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae dan berkemas kembali.

"bukankah kau tidak percaya pada hyung,, jadi aku tidak bisa mejanjikannya untukmu karena kau pasti tidak akan percaya kan?" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada mengejek Donghae.

"hyungieeee... aku serius..." ucap Donghae sebal masih dengan nada manjanya.

"arraseo.. arraseo.. "ucap Leeteuk sambil terus mengemasi barang Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul juga sudah mengemasi semua barang mereka karena hari ini mereka akan menempati rumah baru mereka yang jauh dari kata mewah seperti rumah mereka yang dulu.

Leeteuk sudah mengirimkan barang-barang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengisi rumah barunya kemarin siang jadi hari ini mereka tinggal membawa barang pribadi mereka. Leeteuk hanya membawa sedikit perabotan rumah dan yang lainnya dia jual karena selain untuk mendapatkan uang, perabotan tersebut juga tidak akan muat ditempatkan dirumah baru mereka.

Kyuhyun dibantu dengan Leeteuk memebawa barangnya menuju mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka. Saat itu Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merasakan sakit yang tajam pada bagian pinggang sebelah kanannya. Kyuhyun tidak jadi mengangkat kopernya kedalam mobil. Leeteuk yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi heran karena koper yang Kyuhyun miliki cukup kecil namun dia tidak kuat untuk mengangkatnya.

"apa isinya sehingga kau tidak kuat, pabo!" Heechul tiba-tiba membantu Kyuhyun mengangkatkan koper Kyuhyun kedalam mobil dan hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahagia karena secara tidak langsung Heechul sudah menunjukkan perhatiannya.

"gomawo hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Heechul memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya dengan wajah yang datar.

"kau sangat aneh jika berwajah seperti itu..." ucap Heechul dingin.

"dan... aku bukannya membantumu karena aku mau tetapi ini karena kau sangat lamban dan itu akan membuat yang lainnya menunggu lama" lanjut Heechul. Perasaan Kyuhyun yang tadi bahagia menjadi lenyap saat mendengar ucapan Heechul tersebut.

"kaja kita berangkat hyung,,ini sudah siang dan kita harus membereskan barang-barang kita" ucap Heechul.

"ne,, ayo kita masuk" ucap Leeteuk pada semua dongsaengnya.

Donghae memilih duduk didekat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berada disebelah Donghae. Sedangkan Heechul duduk disamping sopir. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Donghae dengan sedih karena hyungnya terlihat begitu rapuh sekali saat ini berbeda sekali dengan dia yang biasanya selalu ceria. Kyuhyun menjadi mengingat yeoja yang mendekati Donghae waktu dikampus beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana jika yeoja itu tahu jika hyungnya sudah jatuh miskin, masihkah yeoja itu menyukai hyungnya. Alasan Kyuhyun bersikap kasar kepada yeoja itu adalah karena dia tahu bahwa yeoja itu tidak tulus pada hyungnya itu dan Kyuhyun takut jika Donghae akan terluka karena wanita.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Donghae sambil memikirkan hal yang sering dilakukan Donghae selama ini dengannya. Namun, setetes airmata jatuh dari sudut mata Donghae. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan sikap hyungnya itu, Kyuhyun pun menghapus airmata itu dengan lembut. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengisaratkan bahwa Donghae tidak boleh menangis lagi.

"aahhhhh, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat rumah baru kita dan melihat bagaimana kamar baruku" ucap Kyuhyun untuk membuat suasana menjadi mencair.

"rumah kita sangat kecil Kyu dan hyung lupa memberitahu kalian jika rumah itu hanya mempunyai dua kamar tidur didalamnya jadi kita harus tidur bersama" ucap Leeteuk yang membuat semua dongsaengnya memandangnya kaget.

"mwo? dua kamar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ne, dan sepertinya masing-masing kamar harus diisi oleh dua orang" tambah Leeteuk.

"aku akan tidur dengan Donghae" ucap Heechul dari bangku depan.

Kyuhyun menjadi diam saat Heechul dengan senangnya memilih Donghae sebagai teman sekamarnya.

"aku ingin tidur dengan Leeteuk hyung" ucap Donghae yang membuat Heechul maupun Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan protes pada Donghae.

"mwo? andwe Hae, kau harus tidur denganku,,, mana bisa kau satukan aku dengan setan kecil itu? akan jadi seperti neraka nanti kamarku" ucap Heechul.

"yang ada kamar itu akan penuh keberuntungan hyung jika aku ada didalamnya" ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"hyung, lihatlah... belum sekamar saja, kita sudah bertengkar jadi kau tidak boleh membuat kami bersama" protes Heechul yang diamini oleh Kyuhyun.

"hmmm baiklah... kalian sekamar!" ucap Leeteuk yang mendapat protesan dari Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sama-sama mengejek satu sama lainnya. Leeteuk tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi maka dari itu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka semua maka Leeteuk menyuruh Heechul dan Kyuhyun sekamar.

Sesampainya dirumah baru yang akan mereka tinggali itu. Kyuhyun dan Heechul menuju kedalam kamar yang akan mereka tempati begitu juga dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, begitu juga dengan Heechul. Suasana didalam kamar itu begitu canggung meskipun mereka sering beradu mulut namun jika mereka dibiarkan bersama maka semua pertengkaran itu hilang berganti dengan rasa canggung.

"syukurlah tempat tidurnya tidak menjadi satu" ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Heechul tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk beradu mulut dengan hyungnya. Sikap Kyuhyun yang diam saja membuat Heechul menjadi ikut diam dan mungkin juga bertanya-tanya kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? kenapa dia tidak membalas ucapan pedasnya? Biasanya jika Heechul memancing Kyuhyun dengan perkataan yang pedas pasti Kyuhyun akan membalas dengan ucapan yang lebih pedas lagi namun kali ini Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan barang-barangnya tanpa menghiraukan Heechul.

"Heechul-ah! Kyuhyunie! Ayo kita makan dulu,,, hyung sudah memesankan kalian jangjangmyeon..." teriak Leeteuk dari luar kamar.

"ne hyung!" teriak Heechul sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam ternyata sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera pinggang kanannya.

"aishhh, kenapa sakit ini harus muncul disaat seperti ini, aku jadi melewatkan kesempatanku beradu mulut dengan Heechul hyung" batin Kyuhyun sambil terus mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya.

"sepertinya aku harus membeli obat lagi besok" gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar kamar menyusul semua hyungdeulnya makan malam.

Diruang makan, semuanya berkumpul dan memakan makanan yang sudah dipesanan Leeteuk tadi. Makan malam mereka gunakan untuk menyusun rencana kedepannya agar mereka semua dapat melewati hari mereka dengan baik.

"besok, aku akan mencari pekerjaan" ucap Leeteuk.

"aku juga hyung" ucap Heechul.

"apa yang bisa kau lakukan Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae. Karena selama ini Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Heechul bekerja.

"mwo? apa kau mengejekku dan mau bilang jika hyungmu ini tidak bisa melakukan apapun eoh?" ucap Heechul dengan nada bercanda.

"anio,, hyung hebat... tetapi hyung tidak pernah bekerja sebelumnya" ucap Donghae.

"benar juga ya, meskipun aku lulusan S1 namun aku belum punya pengalaman bekerja, sangat berbeda dengan Leeteuk hyung... apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" ucap Heechul.

"kau cari saja dulu pekerjaan yang mau menerimamu Heechul-ah,, pekerjaan apapun yang tidak memberatkanmu dan hyung masih berharap kau tidak mengambil cuti kuliah" ucap Leeteuk.

"hyung,,, aku tetap akan cuti... bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan hal ini" ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun dan Donghae menjadi terkejut karena mereka tidak tahu jika Heechul cuti kuliah untuk bekerja. Kyuhyun menjadi semakin merasa bersalah karena dia tidak bisa membantu apapun saat ini dan dia semakin tidak berani untuk menceritakan penyakitnya pada semua hyungnya.

"arraseo, hyung hanya berharap begitu Heechul-ah tetapi semua aku serahkan padamu saja" uacp Leeteuk.

"aku juga akan bekerja hyung" ucap Donghae.

"mwo? tidak boleh!" bentak Leeteuk.

"cukup Heechul saja yang cuti kuliah dan bekerja, kau dan Kyuhyunie harus tetap kuliah dan soal biaya kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena hyung masih sanggup membiayai kalian" ucap Leeteuk.

"tapi..."

"tidak ada bantahan apapun Hae..." ucap Leeteuk saat Donghae ingin membantahnya.

"arraseo hyung..." ucap Donghae.

"lalu kau akan bekerja dimana hyung?" tanya Heechul.

"hmmm masalah itu kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena pak Kim mencarikan aku pekerjaan diperusahaan lain meskipun aku harus memulainya dai bawah namun gaji yang aku dapatkan lumayan besar" ucap leeteuk.

"jinja?woahhhhh syukurlah" ucap Donghae.

"ne, ini tidak seburuk yang kita kira" ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja ditengah pembicaraan semua hyungdeulnya. Dia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada didepannya dengan tanpa selera. Leeteuk sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang makan tanpa selera.

"Kyu?" panggil Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun pun menoleh mendengar panggilan itu.

"gwaenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk.

"ne, hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang pucat.

"kenapa kau mengaduk-aduk makanan itu eoh? Kau harus memakannya karena sekarang kita harus bisa memanage uang, jangan membuang-buang makanan seperti itu" ucap Heechul.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun pelan tanpa perlawanan. Heechul menjadi kesal sendiri karena biasanya Kyuhyun akan menjawab setiap perkataannya namun sekarang Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

"apa kau merasa tidak enak badan Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"anio hyung, aku hanya ingin tidur" ucap Kyuhyun.

"wajahmu pucat Kyu, apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk. Heechul hanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun.

"gwaenchana hyung, aku akan pergi tidur dulu nde?" Kyuhyun berucap sambil pergi kekamarnya tanpa menghabiskan makanannya.

"dasar setan kecil, kenapa dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya" gumam Heechul.

"sudahlah, mungkin dia masih merasa kenyang" ucap Leeteuk.

"jika kalian sudah selesai maka cepat tidur nde?" perintah Leeteuk sambil membereskan piring bekas jangjangmyeon.

Kyuhyun pun memilih tidur terlebih dahulu saat dia merasakan sakit kembali pada tubuhnya. Heechul pun menyusul Kyuhyun untuk tidur setelah tadi sudah membantu Leeteuk untuk membersihkan rumah. Heechul melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, dia pun memilih untuk tidur juga namun saat dia mulai tertidur, Heechul kembali terbangun saat dia mendengar suara rintihan yang berasal dari Kyuhyun. Heechul yang setengah terbangun mencari sumber suara itu dan dia mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?gwaenchana?" tanya Heechul pelan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang meringkuk menahan sakit diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kyu? Ada apa denganmu? YA! Jangan bercanda seperti ini Kyu" ucap Heechul yang panik karena Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan merintih dan berkeringat dibalik selimut tebalnya dan tidak merespon ucapn Heechul.

"Kyu!"

**TBC...**

**Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun? **

**Jalan ceritanya gmn nih chingu?terlalu cepet kah? Hehehehe... dibaca sajalah ya chingu... jika suka komen aja tapi author gak memaksa kok...hehehe ^^**

**Gomawo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Its okay, hyungie**

**Rate: T**

**Gendre: Brothership/ family**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun**

**Chapter: 6**

**_Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/_**

"Kyu?gwaenchana?" tanya Heechul pelan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang meringkuk menahan sakit diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kyu? Ada apa denganmu? YA! Jangan bercanda seperti ini Kyu" ucap Heechul yang panik karena Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan merintih dan berkeringat dibalik selimut tebalnya dan tidak merespon ucapn Heechul.

"Kyu!"

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Heechul memegang kening Kyuhyun sembari mengelap keringat yang begitu banyak yang ada dikening Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Heechul lagi untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun masih terus-menerus merintih dan tidak merespon ucapan Heechul. Heechul pun memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Leeteuk namun langkah itu terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Heechul pun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

"ga...ji...ma...hyunggg..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata karena rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya.

Heechul pun mendekati Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam balik tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi memegangnya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun pun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan sebuah anggukan namun hal itu tidak mampu meredakan kekhawatiran Heechul.

"aishhh, apa itu bisa dibilang baik, bahkan untuk bicara saja sulit" protes Heechul. Kyuhyun dengan susah payah mencoba untuk meredakan sakitnya agar dia tidak membuat hyungnya itu khawatir. Mau bagaimanapun sikap Heechul terhadap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun begitu mengetahui perasaan Heechul yang sebenarnya terhadap Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu jika Heechul sayang padanya namun Kyuhyun masih merasa jauh dengan hyungnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun mencoba memulihkan keadaannya meskipun dia masih sedikit kesakitan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring dengan memegang perutnya. Rasa sakitnya pun berlahan menghilang. Heechul hanya menyaksikan perubahan raut muka Kyuhyun yang menjadi tenang. Heechul pun menjadi ikut tenang dan dia pun memutuskan untuk duduk ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun.

"apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Heechul memastikan jika Kyuhyun sudah merasa baikan. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Heechul melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi perutnya untuk meredakan sakit tersebut.

"apa disini yang sakit? Apa ini karena kau tidak mau makan tadi? " ucap Heechul sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi perutnya itu. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya untuk melihat hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Heechul. Heechul bukanlah orang yang bisa berbicara dengan kata-kata yang baik namun dia begitu peka dengan orang disekitarnya dan sangat peduli dengan orang yang dia sayangi. Melalui kata kasar itulah Kyuhyun dapat melihat kasih sayang Heechul.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat. Dia bersyukur karena Heechul berpikir jika Kyuhyun terkena penyakit maag.

Heechul masih setia menjaga Kyuhyun sambil mengelap wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan keringat. Heechul menjaga Kyuhyun sampai dongsaengnya itu benar-benar terlelap. Heechul terus menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap hingga tatapan itu beralih pada sebuah kertas yang berada dipaling bawah dari tumpukan buku-buku matematika milik Kyuhyun. Heechul semakin menajamkan matanya saat dilihatnya tulisan dibagian pojok kertas tersebut menunjukkan hasil tes. Heechul berpikir mungkin saja itu adalah hasil ulangan Kyuhyun dan mungkin itu bukan hal yang menarik mengingat dia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan. Namun entah kenapa Heechul begitu penasaran dengan hasil tes itu. Disingkirkannya tumpukkan buku yang menutupi kertas tersebut. Heechul sedikit terkejut mengingat ternyata itu bukanlah hasil tes ujian melainkan tes kesehatan.

"hasil tes kesehatan?" gumam Heechul. Heechul kemudian menjadi semakin penasaran karena setahu dia, Kyuhyun belum pernah melakukan tes kesehatan.

Dibukanya amplop coklat itu dan begitu terkejutnya Heechul saat membaca isi dari amplop tersebut.

"gagal ginjal?" Heechul bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seolah bertanya apakah itu adalah kenyataan. Heechul membaca kembali kertas tersebut berharap semua ini tidak benar.

"apa-apaan ini? Apa setan kecil ini sedang mendapat tugas untuk membuat laporan kesehatan untuk acara olahraga? Apa ini cara dia agar tidak diikutkan dalam acara olahraga kampus? Hahaha, jenius..." Heechul masih mencoba berpikir positif dengan apa yang baru saja dia baca.

Heechul pun berjalan keluar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia pun berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk disana. Pikirannya melayang-layang tentang kebanaran surat yang baru dia baca. Bagaimana jika itu benar? Apa itu hasil yang benar? Itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Heechul sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Heechul-ah?"

"owh hyung? Kau mengagetkanku..." ucap Heechul.

"hahaha, kenapa kau bangun ditengah malam begini?" ucap Leeteuk sambil berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat sesuatu.

"anio hyung, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur" ucap Heechul sekenanya.

"hmmm begitu... apa kau mau coklat panas?" tanya Leeteuk.

"ne"

Leeteuk pun membuat 2 coklat panas untuknya dan Heechul. Setelah itu Leeteuk duduk didepan Heechul.

"apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"tanya Leeteuk.

"anio... " jawab Heechul kemudian meminum coklat yang dibuatkan Leeteuk.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung untuk beberapa saat. Baik Leeteuk maupun Heechul sibuk menikmati coklat panasnya dan asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"hyung?" panggil Heechul.

"mwo?"

"apa Kyuhyun pernah melakukan tes kesehatan sebelumnya?" tanya Heechul.

Leeteuk sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Heechul yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"apa maksudmu Heechul-ah?" tanya Leeteuk balik. Dari jawaban Leeteuk tersebut membuat Heechul menjadi menyimpulkan jika Leeteuk belum atau tidak tahu tentang hasil tes tersebut. Heecul pun menjadi berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"anio hyung, bukan apa-apa...aku hanya bertanya saja... jangan dipikirkan" ucap Heechul.

"kau aneh sekali,, apa kau sudah baikan dengan Kyuhyun?" goda Leeteuk.

"mwo? apa maksudmu hyung? Baikan? Yaiihhhh... kita saja tidak pernah bertengkar hyung..." jawab Heechul dengan percaya diri.

"aigoo... kau benar-benar berkepribadian ganda Heechul-ah... " canda Leeteuk. Dia senang karena Heechul ternyata begitu perhatian pada Kyuhyun. Penilaian Leeteuk memang tidak pernah salah, dia paham sikap semua dongsaengnya. Semua pertengkaran yang Heechul buat bukanlah karena dia tidak menyayangi Kyuhyun namun itulah cara dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

"mwo?apa kau berpikir jika aku akan membunuh Kyuhyun jika aku satu kamar dengannya? Aishhh, pikiranmu sangat kotor hyung..." Heechul berucap sambil berekspresi pura-pura marah.

"hahahaha, mungkin saja itu bisa terjadi melihat sikap kasarmu pada Kyuhyun selama ini" ucap Leeteuk. Heechul menjadi terdiam mendengar pernyataan Leeteuk tersebut.

"hahaha, geurae hyung,,, kau benar... memang tidak asik jika tidak membuat dia marah ataupun beradu mulut dengannya,, aku merasa kesepian jika sehari saja tidak beradu mulut dengannya" ucap Heechul yang tanpa sadar bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Leeteu.

"arraseo Heechul-ah,, buatku kau begitu baik memperlakukannya" ucap Leeteuk penuh pengertian.

"tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun salah paham dengan sikapku hyung..." ucap Heechul.

"aku yakin dia juga mengerti perasaanmu Heechul-ah,, karean dia masih meladeni setiap ucapanmu" canda Leeteuk.

"hahaha, kau benar hyung"

Leeteuk dan Heechul pun berbincang-bincang hingga pukul 1 dini hari. Leeteuk pun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Heechul pun kemudian kembali juga kedalam kamarnya. Heechul kembali memandangi Kyuhyun.

Apa isi amplop itu benar Kyu? Batin Heechul yang kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. Heechul berusaha untuk tidur kembali meskipun begitu sulit.

Keesokan harinya,, semua sarapan sudah siap dimeja makan mereka. Heechul pun sudah siap untuk sarapan pagi begitupun Donghae. Merekapun sedang menunggu Kyuhyun. tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae yang melihat muka Kyuhyun yang nampak mengkhawatirkan. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dengan piyama yang masih dia kenakan.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"apa kau sakit?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak usah masuk kuliah hari ini jika kau merasa kurang sehat Kyu... sekali-sekali bolos itu tidak apa-apa, bukankah tiap dosen memberika jatah bolos" ucap Donghae.

"anio, aku tidak boleh bolos hyung, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak sakit" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hae benar Kyu, wajahmu terlihat kurang sehat...jangan memaksakan diri" ucap Leeteuk sambil berusaha memegang kening Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya untuk memastikan jika Kyuhyun demam atau tidak. Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari tangan Leeteuk dan hal itu membuat Leeteuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"wae?" tanya Leeteuk.

"aku tidak sakit, jadi kau tidak perlu memegang keningku seperti itu hyung" elak Kyuhyun.

"YA! Bicaralah dengan sopan Kyu, sudah baik Leeteuk hyung khawatir padamu,," ucap Heechul.

"kalau begitu berhentilah khawatir padaku mulai saat ini, aku tidak membutuhkan rasa khawatir dari kalian.. rasa khawatir kalian membuatku tertekan, kalian terlalu berlebihan untuk hal-hal kecil" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bentakan. Dia mengucapkan itu agar hyungdeulnya berhenti bersikap khawatir padanya meskipun Kyuhyun sendiri juga berat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu.

Heechul menjadi geram dengan sikap Kyuhyun, dia melemparkan sendok yang ada ditangannya kedepan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berada didepannya.

PRAKKK...!

Suara sendok itu membuat semuanya terdiam. Kyuhyun memandang Heechul, kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya. Heechul kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Leeteuk berusaha menahan Heechul yang sedang terbawa emosi. Leeteuk khawatir jika Heechul akan memukuli Kyuhyun atau yang lebih buruk lagi. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya kepada Leeteuk.

"kau tenang saja hyung, aku tidak akan memukulinya atau memakannya" ucap Heechul untuk menenangkan Leeteuk.

"aku akan bicara dengannya hyung, jadi diamlah disini,, kau srapan saja dan pergilah bekerja, kau bisa telat jika mengurusi Kyuhyun..." ucap Heechul dengan tatapan serius. Leeteuk pun membiarkan Heechul untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang sedang marah dan memberikan Kyuhyun pengertian agar Kyuhyun tidak marah lagi. Leeteuk pun juga harus berangkat bekerja sebentar lagi. Mungkin itu adalah solusi yang baik, Leeteuk sangat percaya pada Heecul.

Heechul membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya. Heechul berpikir jika Kyuhyun akan berangkat kuliah meskipun kondisinya sedang buruk.

Heechul memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya.

Kyuhyun menjadi memandang Heechul dengan tatapan serius.

"mwo? apa kau sekarang sedang mencoba melarikan diri?" ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak mengerti ucapan Heechul. Heechul melihat kearah meja belajar Kyuhyun dan mencari-cari sesuatu namun tidak ditemukannya. Mungkin amplop itu telah disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun, itulah yang dipikirkan Heechul.

Heechul pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius sambil terus memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan piyamanya itu.

"gagal ginjal... jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua itu Kyu!" ucap Heechul pelan namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. kata-kata Heechul penuh penekanan dan membuat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang awalnya memandang Heechul dengan amarah berubah melemah dan terkesan terkejut.

"jelaskan apa maksud dari hasil tes kesehatan tersebut Park Kyuhyun!"

**_TBC..._**

**_Terimakasih yang sudah komen,, jujur author tidak bisa mengarang yang bertele-tele makanya FF ini jadi terkesan kecepetan alurnya... hehehehe... sulit benget ternyata mengarang itu ya...hahahaha jadi malu deh author ketahuan tidak bisa mengarang...hahaha..._**

**_Tetapi author berterimakasih karena masih ada yang mau membaca bahkan menunggu next chapter FF ini,, terharu deh... ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Its okay, hyungie**

**Rate: T**

**Gendre: Brothership/ family**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun**

**Chapter: 7**

**_Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/_**

"gagal ginjal... jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua itu Kyu!" ucap Heechul pelan namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. kata-kata Heechul penuh penekanan dan membuat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang awalnya memandang Heechul dengan amarah berubah melemah dan terkesan terkejut.

"jelaskan apa maksud dari hasil tes kesehatan tersebut Park Kyuhyun!"

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab dan memberikan alasan pada hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Heechul yang berada di lengannya namun Heechul dengan sigap mencengkeram kerah piyama biru Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan sikap Heechul. Hatinya sakit mendapati hyungnya memperlakukannya seperti ini meskipun Heechul sudah mengetahui kebenaran penyakitnya. Kyuhyun pun memandang Heechul dengan lelah. Heechul pun menjadi melemah karena tatapan sayu yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun. Dia pun melepaskan cengkraman itu.

"sejak kapan?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata Heechul.

"jawab aku KYU!" Heechul masih berusaha menahan emosinya.

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Heechul pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"jawab aku..." ucap Heechul sambil memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan mengguncangkannya pelan.

"sejak satu bulan yang lalu hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun takut-takuut.

"mwo?selama itu kau hanya diam saja dan tidak memberitahu semua hyungmu?" tanya Heechul emosi.

"mianhae tapi situasinya..."Kyuhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Heechul mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Bagaimana bisa dongsaengnya menyembunyikan penyakitnya yang parah itu dan bahkan tidak melakukan pengobatan maupun cuci darah sebagaimana seharusnya.

"situasi? Situasi seperti apa? apa kau ingin mati dengan cepat? Apa kau lebih memilih mati karena kau tidak mau hidup miskin dengan kami? Apa seperti itu situasinya?" tanya Heechul.

"hyung, pelankan suaramu..." Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan emosi Heechul agar kedua hyungnya yang lain tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Wae?apa kau takut ketahuan oleh Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae?" tanya Heechul kesal.

"mereka berhak tahu karena mereka saudaramu Kyu" Heechul memarahi Kyuhyun habis-habisan.

"hyung...tapi..."

"mwo?tapi apa?" Heechul segera memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"kau menyembunyikannya dari kami semua, apa kau tidak menganggap kami saudaramu?" bentak Heechul.

"aku harus memberitahu Leeteuk hyung!" Heechul segera berjalan untuk keluar namun Kyuhyun segera menahan langkah Heechul dengan memeluk lengan Heechul dengan kuat.

"jebal hyung, jangan kasi tahu Leeteuk hyung dan Hae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun memohon pada Heechul. Heechul tidak memperdulikan rengekkan Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang ada dilengannya. Heechul benar-benar marah saat dia tahu jika gagal ginjal adalah sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun selama ini. Heechul terus berusaha melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun juga tidak kalah kuat untuk menahan lengan Heechul.

"geurae hyung,, jika kau memberitahu mereka, akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihatku lagi!" ancam Kyuhyun dengan serius. Hal itu mampu membuat Heechul terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana bisa dongsaengnya berbicara seperti itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dongsaengnya itu mengancamnya dengan hal-hal seperti itu?

"jika kau bergerak selangkah saja dari kamar ini maka aku akan mati sekarang! Aku akan menahan napasku sampai aku mati!" ucap Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Heechul terjerat dalam ancaman maut Kyuhyun.

"arraseo Kyu, kau menang" ucap Heechul pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa menganggap remeh ucapan bocah setan yang ada dihadapnnya saat ini.

Heechul paham jika sifat Kyuhyun sangat mirip dengannya. Mungkin situasinya akan lain jika Donghae yang mengancamnya saat ini. Andaikan Donghae yang mengancam Heechul dengan kata-kata seperti itu maka Heechul tidak akan menaggapinya dengan serius karena bagaimanapun juga Donghae masih berpikiran waras berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih menggenggam lengannya dengan erat. Mata Kyuhyun bekaca-kaca setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan hyungdeul,, akupun takut dengan hal itu hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan tangisnya sampai hidungnya memerah. Heechul yang menyadari hal tersebut segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Heechul menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun untuk memberikan kekuatan pada dongsaengnya itu. Heechul pun menyesali ucapan dan sikapnya yang sangat kasar pada Kyuhyun tadi.

"maafkan hyung Kyu, aku terlalu terkejut tadi... tidak seharusnya hyung bersikap seperti tadi, seharusnya hyung lebih mengerti kondisimu Kyu... kau jauh lebih terguncang daripada aku... mianhae..." ucap Heechul dengan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"jebal hyung, jangan memberitahu Leeteuk hyung dan Hae hyung, aku takut... hiks..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"anio, mereka tetap harus tahu Kyu" ucap Heechul.

"hyungggg..." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya seraya memohon agar hal itu tidak terjadi.

"tetapi bukan aku yang memberitahu mereka melainkan kau sendiri yang harus bilang pada mereka Kyu..." ucap Heechul.

"tapi hyung..."

"sudahlah Kyu, sekarang istirahatlah dan jangan pergi kekampus dulu hari ini" ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya menuruti apa yang diucapkan Heechul. Kadang Kyuhyun bersyukur karena penyakitnya ini, Heechul berubah lebih perhatian padanya. Dia juga bersyukur karena rumah mereka harus dijual karena dia bisa sekamar dengan Heechul dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Bukankah semua itu harus disyukuri karena dibalik setiap musibah pasti ada hikmahnya.

Kyuhyun pun memilih tidur dan beristirahat karena dia sendiri merasa sangat lelah. Heechul keluar kamar dan melihat rumah sudah kosong. Leeteuk dan Donghae ternyata sudah pergi duluan tanpa pamitan padanya dan Kyuhyun.

"ahhh, mereka sudah pergi ternyata.. syukurlah mereka tidak mendengarkan pertengkaranku dan Kyuhyun tadi..." gumam Hechul. Heechul pun menuju kedapur dan membuatkan susu coklat untuk Kyuhyun dan membawakan makanan untuk dongsaengnya itu. Heechul pun kembali menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"makanlah dulu Kyu, kemarin malam kau juga tidak makan..." ucap Heechul sambil menaruh makanan dan susu coklat itu dimeja belajar yang berada disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun duduk dan melihat apa yang dibawakan Heechul untuknya. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi makanan itu, sama sekali dia tidak nafsu untuk memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"wae? Apa kau tidak suka makanan ini? Apa ada makanan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Heechul yang melihat ekspresi tidak suka Kyuhyun terhadap makanan yang ada didepannya.

"anio hyung,, aku sama sekali tidak ingin makan apapun saat ini" ucap Kyuhyun malas. Heechul sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu setidaknya minum saja susu coklat ini agar perutmu terisi makanan meskipun hanya seikit" ucap Heechul penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun memandang Heechul.

"kau tidak marah padaku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Heechul.

"mwo? marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?" Heechul balik bertanya.

"karena aku pilih-pilih makanan seperti saat ini" ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul berpikir sejenak tentang ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia pun sadar jika dia sering sekali memarahi Kyuhyun karena dia selalu pilih-pilih makanan dan kadang tidak mau makan karena makanannya tidak sesuai seleranya.

"kau ingin aku memarahimu?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"anio,, aku hanya bertanya hyung" ucap Kyuhyun kesal karena Heechul menanggapinya dengan tatapan serius.

"arraseo arraseo..." ucap Heechul sambil memberikan susu coklat yang dia buat agar Kyuhyun meminumnya. Kyuhyun pun meminum susu yang diberikan Heechul. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"mianhae Kyu, selama ini aku selalu kasar padamu dan suka memarahimu" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba.

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu hyung, itu sama sekali bukan gayamu..."

"mwo? aku hanya ingin meminta maaf saja padamu, apa tidak boleh?" ucap Heechul kesal karena Kyuhyun membuatnya gagal untuk bersikap manis.

"arraseo hyung, aku ini jenius jadi aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, jangan meminta maaf begitu membuatku takut saja..." goda Kyuhyun.

"aishhh bocah setan ini..." ucap Heechul sambil mengambil gelas yang dipegang Kyuhyun untuk menaruhnya dimeja.

"hyung...?"

"hmmm?"

"beri aku waktu untuk bilang pada Leeteuk hyung dan Hae hyung tentang penyakitku nde?" ucap Kyuhyun berharap Heechul menyetujui ucapannya.

"wae?"

"aku hanya ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bilang pada mereka, aku..."

"terserah padamu Kyu" potong Heechul.

"terserah padamu ingin bilang kapan saja pada mereka tetapi aku harap kau tidak terlalu lama menyimpan semua ini, hyung hanya takut jika kau.." Heechul terdiam tidak mau melanjutkan ucapannya.

"jangan khawatir hyung, aku akan lebih kuat dan ini bukan sesuatu yang parah seperti kanker atau penyakit yang parah lainnya" ucap Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasan agar hyungnya itu dapat lebih tenang.

"jangan menghiburku Kyu karena aku tahu seperti apa penyakit yang kau alami itu.." ucap Heechul.

"mianhae hyung,, hanya saja jangan terlalu khawatir karena semua itu membuatku tidak nyaman"

"apa karena itu juga yang membuatmu marah pada perhatian Leeteuk hyung tadi?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Heechul yang sangat tepat sekali. Heechul pun paham arti sikap diam Kyuhyun itu. Dia pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"ahh, aku harus pergi mencari pekerjaan Kyu hari ini, kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendirian?" tanya Heechul.

"owh, ne hyung gwaenchana... kau harus mendapatkan pekerjaan jika pulang nanti" ucap Kyuhyun untuk menyemangati Heechul.

"arraseo bocah, kau tenang saja... " ucap Heechul sambil membereskan sarapan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak dimakan Kyuhyun. Heechul pun beranjak pergi.

"kau jaga rumah nde? Jangan bermain game saja, istirahat yang benar Kyu" pesan Heechul sebelum pergi.

"hyung?" panggul Kyuhyun sebelum Heechul pergi.

"wae?"

"kapan kau pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"entahlah, kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"anio, tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyuhyun namun Heechul tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak suka rumah yang sepi jadi itulah kenapa Kyuhyun bertanya kapan dia pulang.

"Hae dan Leteuk hyung akan segera pulang Kyu, jadi tunggulah mereka,, mungkin aku akan pulang telat" ucap Heechul lagi.

"ne hyung,,, hati-hati" ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan pergi. Kyuhyun pun beristirahat untuk memulihkan keadaannya.

Heechul berjalan kesana kemari untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan namun tidak seorangpun yang membutuhkan karyawan dikantor mereka.

"aishhh, kenapa dengan semua orang disini? Begitu banyaknya kantor dikota ini tetapi kenapa sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan" gumam Heechul. Dia menjadi teringat kata-kata Leeteuk beberapa hari yang lalu agar dia mencari pekerjaan yang mau menerima dia, pekerjaan apapun itu. Heechul menjadi berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan yang seadanya. Dilihatsekelilingnya,, disana ada club hiburan yang biasanya dia kunjungi sewaktu bersama teman-teman kuliahnya dulu. Dia pun mendatangi tempat tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat salah seorang temannya menyapa dirinya.

"hai, Heechul-ah? Lama tidak bertemu ya.. apa kau kesini untuk mentraktir kami?"

"anio, aku kesini untuk mencari pekerjaan" ucap Heechul.

"mwo kerja? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin cari kerja?" tanya temannya itu.

"ne, memangnya ada yang salah jika aku ingin cari pekerjaan?" tanya Heechul seolah menulikan pendengarannya dari ejekan temannya itu. Heechul sejak awal memang sudah sadar bahwa dia memang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya jadi dia juga sudah siap jika harus menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Dia selalu teringat kepada kedua orangtuanya maka dari itu dia selalu mencari hiburan agar dia tidak terlalu bersedih dan tidak kesepian.

"apa kau bangkrut?" tanya temannya itu to the point.

"ne, apa kau punya pekerjaan untukku?" tanya Heechul.

"punya, kau bisa bekerja dibarku ini" ucap temannya itu.

"jinja?"

"ne,, apa kau pikir aku sama dengan teman-temanmu yang sering kau traktir kemari itu eoh?" ucap temannya itu. Heechul hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu.

"apa mereka masih sering datang kesini?" tanya Heechul pada temannya yang ternyata adalah pemilik club malam/ bar yang dulu selalu dibuat Heechul nongkrong dan mentraktir teman-temannya.

"anio,, kabar kau jatuh miskin sangat cepat meluas dan kau tahu sejak saat itu tidak ada satupun dari temanmu itu yang datang kemari..hahahaha, jelas saja mereka tidak datang kemari karena tidak ada yang mentraktir mereka lagi" ucap teman Heechul.

"ne, kau benar... mereka memang hanya ada saat aku punya uang saja... hahaha" ucap Heechul miris.

"mereka tidak pantas disebut teman Heechul-ah.."

"kau benar, tidak ada yang benar-benar teman didunia ini" ucap Heechul.

"anio,, aku temanmu... Hongki..." ucap teman Heechul yang bernama Hongki tersebut. Heechul memandang Hongki,, dia pun tersenyum pada temannya itu. Heechul tidak menyangka jika hanya Hongki yang masih mau menjadi temannya disaat seperti ini. Hongki memang tidak berpendidikan tinggi seperti Heechul namun dia mempunyai keahlian dalam berbisnis dan sperti saat ini, Hongki sudah mampu mendirikan bar yang besar dipusat kota Seoul. Dan saat ini Heechul bekerja pada orang yang status pendidikannya lebih rendah darinya. Ini membuktikan bahwa pendidikan yang tinggi tidak menjamin seseorang sukses didunia kerja.

"gomawo, Hongki-ya... aku akan bekerja dengan keras disini dan kau pasti tidak akan menyesal telah memilihku bekerja disini" ucap Heechul.

"hahaha, santai saja Heechul-ah,, ngomong-ngomong dimana sekarang kau tinggal dan bagaimana kuliah S2 yang kau jalani?" tanya Hongki.

"aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini,, dan aku sekarang mengambil cuti untuk membantu Leeteuk hyung bekerja" jelas Heechul.

"ahhh, aku turut sedih dengan keadaanmu... hmmm, tetapi semua pasti bisa kau lalaui dengan mudah,, kau kan pelanggan setia tempatku ini jadi aku sudah mengenal sifatmu..." ucap Hongki penuh percaya diri.

"hahaha, kau terlalu berlebihan Hongki-ya... kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?" tanya Heechul.

"besok sore... karena pelanggan akan bertambah banyak jika malam hari maka dari itu kau kerja sore sampai malam nde?" ucap Hongki.

"arraseo..."jawab Heechul.

"kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan mentraktirmu minum untuk menghiburmu" ajak Hongki. Heechul pun sempat menolak tetapi dia tidak enak jika harus mengecewakan Hongki dan Heechul pun menemani Hongki minum.

Donghae sedang bersiap untuk pulang namun karena tugasnya yang banyak, diapun memilih untuk mengerjakannya bersama dengan sahabatnya Eunhyuk. Kabar bangkrutnya perusahaan Donghae sudah menyebar kepenjuru kampus. Para gadis yang mengejar-ngejar Donghae menjadi membicarakan Donghae dan menjauhi Donghae. Donghae sempat kecewa namun dia berusaha kuat dan tegar karena dia tahu bahwa gadis yang dia sukai pasti tidak akan meninggalkannya. Donghae pun mencari yeoja yang selama ini dekat dengannya untuk melihat wajah yeoja itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan bersama-sama untuk mencari yeoja itu.

"ahh itu Sica,, dia disana Hae" ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat dia melihat seorang namja sedang berjalan mendekati Jesica dan menggandeng Jesica. Hati Donghae begitu terluka saat tahu jika Jesica juga meninggalkannya. Jesica dan Donghae memang dekat akhir-akhir ini karena Jesica selalu mendekati Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae menaruh hati padanya. Bahkan Donghae menampar Kyuhyun hanya untuk membela Jesica didepan Kyuhyun. Donghae benar-benar terluka.

"Hae?"panggil Eunhyuk.

"owh?"

"gwaenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"mwo? aku tidak apa-apa... bukankah aku dan dia memang tidak punya hubungan spesial" ucap Donghae dan berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Tunggu..." panggil Eunhyuk sambil berlari mengejar Donghae.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun memilih pergi keperpustakaan kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Eunhyuk sesekali mendapati Donghae yang melamun.

"Hae?" panggil Eunhyuk untuk menyadarkan Donghae.

"mwo?" tanya Donghae.

"jangan melamun terus, lihatlah Handphonemu berbunyi..." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Hp Donghae yang bergetar menandakan panggilan yang masuk dari Leeteuk.

"yeoboseyo hyung?"

"owh ne... ne... aku juga pulang malam hyung karena aku masih ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan... ne..." Donghae kembali mematikan .

"waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk ingin tahu.

"Leeteuk hyung harus lembur dikantor dan dia ijin pulang telat... tetapi aku juga harus mengerjakan tugas jadi aku juga pulang telat" ucap Donghae.

"hmmm, begitu... kalau begitu kita cepat selesaikan tugas ini dan pulang dengan cepat"

"ne, arraseo" jawab Donghae semangat.

Dirumah,, Kyuhyun yang tadi mendapat telepon dari Leeteuk jika dia pulang telat menjadi kecewa. Kyuhyun pun mengirim SMS ke Donghae berharap Donghae akan pulang cepat namun dia pun harus kecewa kembali saat Donghae juga bilang jika dia juga pulang larut karena ada tugas kelompok. Satu-satunya harapan Kyuhyun adalah Heechul. Kyuhyun pun mengirim SMS ke Heechul

**Hyung, kapan kau pulang?**

Heechul yang mendapat SMS tersebut menjadi sadar jika dia sudah terlalu lama berbicara dan menemani Hongki minum.

"ahh, mianhae Hongki-ya sepertinya aku harus pulang... ini sudah mulai malam dan dongsaengku sedang menungguku sekarang" Heechul berpamitan pada Hongki. Heechul pun berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Jarak rumah dan bar itu memang dekat tetapi jika dilalui dengan berjalan kaki hal itu lumayan jauh. Heechul pun menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"wae Kyu? Apa Leeteuk dan Donghae belum pulang? ne, hyung sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang...ne..." ucap Heechul yang sedang menelpon Kyuhyun. Heechul mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai dirumah. Dugaannya jika Hae dan Leeteuk pulang cepat ternyata salah dan itu semakin membuat Heechul khawatir mengingat Kyuhyun juga sedang sakit saat Heechul meninggalkannya pagi tadi.

Rumah keluarga Park yang terletak didalam gang kecil pun terlihat juga oleh Heechul. Heechul menajamkan penglihatannya saat dilihatnya sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk didepan pintu pagar rumah mereka. Kyuhyun duduk dengan kepala yang ditaruh dilengannya. Heechul pun setengah berlari untuk mnemui Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Diluar sangat dingin Kyu" ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan mata yang mengantuk.

"aku menunggumu hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul pun berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun.

"kaja kita masuk..." Heechul mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"ne?"

"aku harus membeli obat dulu diapotik" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit takut. Hanya pada Heechul Kyuhyun berani meminta obat karena Heechul yang tahu kondisinya dan Kyuhyun juga tidak punya uang untuk membeli obat itu sendiri jadi mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus minta dibelikan Heechul.

"owh baiklah, naiklah..." ucap Heechul sambil menyodorkan punggungnya agar Kyuhyun naik. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tidak mengerti maksud Heechul.

"naiklah, aku akan membelikanmu obat" ucap Heechul.

"anio hyung aku masih bisa jalan" tolak Kyuhyun.

"apa kau mau berjalan sambil tidur, kaja naiklah jika kau memang ingin membeli obat,aku tidak tahu obatnya jika aku yang membelinya sendiri bagaimana jika salah obat?" ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun pun menuruti Heechul dan naik kepunggung Heechul. Heechul sedikit tersenyum miris mengingat dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia menggendong Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa ringan untuk Heechul.

"apa aku berat hyung? Turunkan saja aku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"ne kau berat sekali Kyu, " ucap Heechul tetapi tidak berniat menurunkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menikmati momen-momen kebersamaan mereka. Saat kembali dari apotik pun Heechul kembali menggendong Kyuhyun meskipun Kyuhyun menolaknya tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawan tubuhnya yang memang masih lemas dan lelah. Kyuhyun pun tertidur didalam gendongan Heechul sepanjang jalan menuju rumah mereka. Heechul pun menjadi sedih mengingat kenyataan bahwa disaat sakit seperti ini, Heechul tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya lewat obat inilah mungkin Heechul dapat membantu Kyuhyun meskipun dia harus membayar mahal untuk satu resep obat itu.

"mianhae Kyu,, hyung masih harus mengumpulkan uang untuk pengobatanmu jadi bertahanlah untuk itu" gumam Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang tidur dipunggung Heechul.

**TBC...**

**Sudah author panjangin dikit ini chingu FFnya...hehehe... **

**Bagaimana sikap Hae setelah tahu Jesica meninggalkannya?**

**Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Leeteuk?**

**Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya?**

**Mianhae author hanya kepikiran nama Jesica untuk ceweknya Hae tetapi gak ada maksud apa-apa kok... gomawo yang udah review dan yang mau baca FF ini... author sudah berusaha memperpanjang ceritanya...hehehe maaf jika banyak typo...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Its okay, hyungie**

**Rate: T**

**Gendre: Brothership/ family**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun**

**Chapter: 8**

**_Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/_**

"mianhae Kyu,, hyung masih harus mengumpulkan uang untuk pengobatanmu jadi bertahanlah untuk itu" gumam Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang tidur dipunggung Heechul.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Heechul pun terus berjalan dengan menggendong Kyuhyun yang tertidur dipunggungnya. Tak terasa keduanya kini telah sampai didepan rumah baru mereka. Heechul menghentikan langkahnya saat dilihatnya rumah yang begitu berbeda dari rumah mereka dahulu. Heechul pun hanya dapat menghela napas menghadapi kenyataan hidup yang harus dia terima sekarang. Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam rumah. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya masih sepi bertanda jika Leeteuk dan Donghae belum pulang. Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dia tempati bersama Kyuhyun. Dia membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun pun hanya menggeliat dengan pelan. Dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dan tirus membuat hati Heechul merasa iba. Heechul pun meletakkan bungkusan resep obat yang baru saja dia beli bersama Kyuhyun.

"obat ini hanya cukup untuk 4 hari? Aishh kenapa mahal sekali harga obat ini" gumam Heechul. Dia menyadari jika kini harga obat begitu mahal buatnya,padahal dulu dia begitu menyepelekan sebuah kesehatan.

Heechul pun berjalan menuju kedapur untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun makanan agar Kyuhyun bisa meminum obatnya. Namun langkah Heechul terhenti ketika seseorang masuk kedalam rumah. Dilihatnya Donghae yang masuk diikuti Leeteuk dibelakangnya.

"ohh, kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul.

"ne, kau belum tidur Heechul-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"belum hyung, " ucap Heechul sambil berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Donghae menuju dapur. Donghae pun berjalan menuju kekamarnya namun dia menoleh kearah kamar Kyuhyun. perasaan bersalahnya membuat Donghae ingin memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini. Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamar Kyuhyun. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan.

"apa yang kau lakukan Hae?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba. Donghae yang ingin masuk pun menjadi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"oh hyung,, ahh aku hanya..."

"Kyuhyun sudah tidur jadi lebih baik kau juga tidur" ucap Heechul.

"ne hyung..." Donghae pun menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun lagi dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Heechul memandang Donghae yang masuk kekamarnya sambil bernapas lega. Heechul segera masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun dan mengambil obat Kyuhyun yang tadi dia letakkan diatas meja belajar Kyuhyun.

"ahh, hampir saja... " ucap Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"sampai kapan kau sembunyikan ini semua Kyu" gumam Heechul. Heechul pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, irona... kau harus minum obatmu dulu" Heechul membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur dengan perlahan-lahan. Kyuhyun pun hanya menggeliat dan membuka matanya dengan berat hati. Dipandangnya wajah yang sangat dia kenal dan mungkin juga jarang dia lihat selama ini.

"bangunlah dan minum obat, aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu" ucap Heechul sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Heechul kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

"makanlah lalu minum obatmu" ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun menerima bubur itu dengan malas.

"gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul pun duduk sambil menunggu Kyuhyun memakan buburnya.

"Kyu?" panggil Heechul.

"nde?"

"kapan kau akan bilang kepada Leeteauk hyung dan Donghae tentang keadaanmu?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan makannya dan memandang Heechul.

"waeyo hyung?apa ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"mwo? ini semua adalah masalah Kyu, tapi kau masih bertanya apa ada masalah? Apa kau benar-benar tidak menganggap setiap ucapanku? Apa kau mengabaikanku dan menganggap angin setiap ucapanku?" ucap Heechul kesal.

"anio hyung,,, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan sikap Heechul.

"aishh, kau ini..." Heechul berusaha menahan emosinya.

"habiskan makananmu dan segera minum obat" ucap Heechul.

"ne hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Heechul pun beranjak tidur diatas tempat tidurnya sambil memunggungi Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan bubur buatan Heechul.

Kyuhyun melihat Heechul yang sedang memunggunginya.

"hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun. namun tidak ada respon dari Heechul.

"Heechul hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Heechul masih tidak mau menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun.

"ahhhh, appo... argggghhhh!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak sambil memegangi perutnya. Heechul pun segera bangun dari temapt tidurnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"wae? Ada apa? apa yang sakit Kyu?" tanya Heechul dengan panik.

"arghhh appo hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meringis menunjukkan wajah kesakitannya.

"ommo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang sakit Kyu? Aishhh, minum obatmu sekarang nde?" ucap Heechul panik sambil mengambil obat Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"appo hyung,,, arrgghhh perutku laparrrrr..." ucap Kyuhyun.

Heechul pun segera menyadari kebodohannya yang sedang dikerjain oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul pun mengukir wajah evilnya melebihi Kyuhyun. Heechul masih berpura-pura panik sambil terus mengambil obat yang ada dimeja Kyuhyun.

"ohhh Kyu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang sakit Kyu?" ucap heechul sambil terus membuka bungkusan obat Kyuhyun.

"aku lapar hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum keheranan melihat reaksi Heechul yang terlihat belum menyadari jika Kyuhyun hanya mengerjainya.

"ahh sepertinya aku harus memanggil Leeteuk hyung dan membawamu kerumah sakit" ucap Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi terdiam ditempat.

"hyung, aku hanya berpura-pura saja... aku tidak sakit hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan serius melihat reaksi Heechul yang serius juga.

"aku harus memberitahu Leeteuk hyung sekarang,,, kau harus segera mendapatkan perawatan Kyu" ucap heechul yang masih tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin takut jika Heechul benar-benar menemui Leeteuk.

"Hyung...!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu! Dasar evil!" ucap Heechul sambil kembali ketempat tidurnya.

"aishh, kau mengerjaiku hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"siapa suruh kau berpura-pura sakit" ucap Heechul tidak kalah kesalnya.

"mianhae hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun.

Heechul pun kembali keposisi awalnya, tidur dengan memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu pun hanya dapat menghela napas dan melanjutkan makannya. Heechul pun tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Kyuhyun. Meskipun matanya terpejam tetapi dia masih terjaga dan mendengarkan tiap gerakan Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan makanannya dan meminum obatnya hingga Kyuhyun kembali tidur. Heechul benar-benar berusaha untuk tidur malam ini karena meskipun matanya terpejam tetapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Heechul dan Leeteuk sudah berangkat bekerja sangat pagi. Meskipun jadwal bekerja Heechul adalah sore tetapi hari ini dia mendapatkan panggilan untuk bekerja dipagi hari karena ini adalah weekend. Leeteuk pun juga pergi kekantor tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja adalah hasil dari rekomendasi pak Kim. Jika bukan karena rekomendasi pak Kim maka sangat sulit buat Leeteuk untuk diterima secara normal karena perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan dimana dia pernah memimpinnya. Kini Leeteuk harus bekerja sebagai bawahan diperusahaan appanya yang dulu juga sempat dia pimpin. Meskipun harus menahan malu dan rasa egonya tetapi hanya inilah yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini karena tidak ada satu perusahaan pun yang mau menerimanya karena dengan koneksi yang dimiliki, tuan Choi sudah menyuruh semua perusahaan agar tidak menerima Leeteuk. Sepertinya ini adalah cara tuan Choi untuk menjatuhkan Leeteuk lebih dalam. Namun inilah pilihan Leeteuk demi semua dongsaengnya dan Leeteuk tidak ingin jika dongsaengnya tahu bagaimana dia bekerja saat ini.

Dirumah, Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang libur kuliah. Kyuhyun pun memanfaatkan waktunya untuk bermain game kesukaannya diruang keluarga. Sedangkan Donghae lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk minggu-minggu ini. Mereka berdua sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing meskipun saat ini mereka sedang berada diruangan yang sama namun tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kyu..." panggil Donghae.

"hmmm?"

"mianhae..." ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun masih fokus pada game yang dia mainkan dilaptopnya.

"kyu?" panggil Donghae lagi.

"ne hyung..."

"aku minta maaf padamu..." ucap Donghae kesal karena Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan enteng permintaan maaf Donghae.

"ne, aku dengar...waeyo?" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"mianhae karena aku sudah menamparmu waktu itu" ucap Donghae menyesal.

"ne"

"aishhh,,, bocah ini..."

"apa kau sudah sadar hyung bagaimana sikap asli wanita itu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada gamesnya.

"ne, aku maka dari itu aku menyesal" ucap Donghae.

"baguslah"

"kau tidak marah Kyu?"

"anio, stttttt... diamlah hyung aku sedang konsentrasi"

Donghae pun hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak marah padanya. Kini perasaan Donghae menjadi sedikit lebih lega.

"Kyu, apa kau punya pensil?" tanya Donghae.

"punya, dikamar.. ambillah sendiri..." ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae pun mencari pensil dimeja belajar Kyuhyun namun dia menemukan obat yang ditaruh Kyuhyun dilaci mejanya.

"apa ini? Siapa yang sakit?obat apa ini kenapa aneh sekali?" batin Donghae. Donghae pun mengambil obat itu dan membawanya keluar.

"apa sudah ketemu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ohh, ne... sudah..." jawab Donghae.

"obat apa ini Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun pun menjadi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjadi fokus pada Donghae dan membuat layar laptopnya berubah menampilakan Game Over. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Donghae dengan tatapan terkejutnya seperti halnya game yang dimainkannya sepertinya sebentar lagi rahasianya juga akan tamat.

**TBC...**

**Terlalu lama ya updatenya.. mianhae...**

**Buat yang masih nunggu FF ini author benar-benar minta maaf... karena tubuh yang tidak bersahabat membuat pikiran juga tidak belerja...hehehe...**

**Buat Kyuli99 gomawo saeng buat pesannya...^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Its okay, hyungie**

**Rate: T**

**Gendre: Brothership/ family**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun**

**Chapter: 9**

**_Brothership Leteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun/ its okay, hyungie/ sesuatu seperti ini dapat diubah, hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya hyung/ DENGARKAN AKU!/_**

"obat apa ini Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun pun menjadi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjadi fokus pada Donghae dan membuat layar laptopnya berubah menampilakan Game Over. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Donghae dengan tatapan terkejutnya seperti halnya game yang dimainkannya sepertinya sebentar lagi rahasianya juga akan tamat.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Kyuhyun masih memandang Donghae dengan tampang yang terkejut sekaligus berpikir keras akan seperti apa jadinya jika semuanya harus berakhir disini.

"obat apa ini Kyu?kenapa ada didalam lacimu?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjukkan obat yang dia ambil dari laci meja belajar Kyuhyun.

"mwo? molla hyung, aku baru melihatnya sekarang..." elak Kyuhyun namun Donghae masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"jinja?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah menyelidiknya.

"ne..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil obat yang ada ditangan Donghae membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut.

"ya Kyu! Kenapa kau mengambilnya?" panggil Donghae setengah berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menyadari kesalahnnya yang terlalu tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil keputusan. Hal itu membuat Donghae menjadi semakin curiga.

"kenapa kau ambil obat itu jika itu bukan obatmu?" tanya Donghae curiga.

"hmmm itu... aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"kemarikan obatnya!" ucap Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta obat yang diambil Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu harus seperti apa dan dia pun memberikan obat tersebut pada Donghae lagi.

"mau kau apakan obat itu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"aku akan menanyakannya pada Leeteuk hyung atau Heechul hyung nanti" ucap Donghae enteng.

"andwe hyung...!" teriak Kyuhyun dan membuat Donghae menjadi keheranan.

"waeyo Kyu?"

"anio, kau... kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau aneh sekali? Apa jangan-jangan kau tahu sesuatu tentang obat ini?" selidik Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae, pikiran Kyuhyun sibuk mencari-cari alasan untuk menyembunyikan tentang penyakitnya.

"Kyu? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, pikirannya yang pintar tidak mampu dia gunakan membuat alasan saat ini selain itu dia juga merasa bersalah jika harus terus menerus membohongi Donghae dan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkinkah ini adalah saatnya dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Donghae?

"Kyu?" panggil Donghae lagi karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Kyuhyun pun menatap Donghae dengan pandangan serius.

"ne hyung...itu milikku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tak kalah serius dengan Donghae. Gantian Donghae yang kini sedang terdiam untuk mencerna setiap ucapan Kyuhyun.

"hahahaha, kau sedang mengerjaiku kan Kyu... jika ini bukan milikmu kau tinggal bilang saja kalau ini bukan milikmu, aku akan percaya kok, kenapa tampangmu serius begitu...hahahaha" ucap Donghae.

"anio hyung, itu benar punyaku" ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae menghentikan tertawanya saat dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi sedih.

"kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku hyung jika itu adalah milikku? Bukankah kau sejak tadi mencurigaiku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"jika ini milikmu, lalu obat apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Donghae.

"itu obat untuk penyakit gagal ginjalku hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Donghae terkejut dengan pekataan Kyuhyun.

"mwo? gagal ginjal?hahahaha, hentikan bercandamu itu Kyu... aku sama sekali tidak percaya padamu... jika kau bilang ini adalah obat sakit kepala atau obat flu, itu masih masuk akal Kyu... kau juga harus menggunakan otakmu jika ingin mengarang cerita seperti itu Kyu" ucap Donghae tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat Donghae yang tertawa dengan perasaan yang sedih. Bagaimana bisa Donghae menertawakan ucapannya, begitulah pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hae hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun dengan sedih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae. Setetes airmata jatuh dari mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat sedih saat ini. Disaat dia ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Donghae dan membagi penderitaannya, Donghae malah menganggapnya sedang bercanda. Begitu sulit buat Kyuhyun untuk membagi semua ini pada Donghae. Donghae terdiam melihat Kyuhyun menangis didepan matanya.

"Kyu,," panggil Donghae sambil mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Donghae.

"KYU!" teriak Donghae sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Donghae terus mengikuti Kyuhyun yang terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Hujan disore hari membuat tidak banyak orang yang berada diluar rumah saat ini dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin cepat berlari menyusuri jalanan kota. Donghae pun tidak kalah cepat mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari didepannya.

"KYU!" teriak Donghae. Panggilan Donghae tersamarkan oleh suara hujan yang sangat deras. Jalanan pun mulai gelap karena mendung.

Donghae pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan berlari.

Donghae pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah dekat dengannya sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau berhenti dan terjatuh ketanah. Kyuhyun terduduk sambil mengatur napasnya yang terasa habis setelah dibuatnya berlari.

"kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Donghae setengah berteriak karena hujan yang sangat deras.

"aku membencimu hyung... aku membencimu..." teriak Kyuhyun.

"mwo? YA! Apa maksudmu?"

"aku membencimu!aku benci hyungdeul! Aku benci diriku! Aku benci hidupku!" Kyuhyun terus berteriak ditengah guyuran hujan. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae namun Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga memegang tangan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa berlari lagi.

"Kyu, tenanglah!" Donghae berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang meronta-ronta.

PLAKKK...

Sebuah tamparan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Ini adalah tamparan kedua Donghae untuk Kyuhyun. Sisi polos Donghae kini berubah menjadi menyeramkan jika dia sudah marah seperti ini. Tamparan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun memandang kecewa pada Donghae.

"apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau marah karena tamparan ini? Apa kau ingin ditampar lagi?" ucap Donghae penuh emosi. Donghae benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berlari dan berkata jika dia membenci Donghae, membenci hyungdeul dan membenci hidupnya sendiri.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu Kyu" ucap Donghae lagi.

"pulanglah jika pikiranmu sudah tenang" lanjut Donghae sambil berjalan pelan menerjang hujan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dipinggir jalan. Kyuhyun pun hanya memandang kepergian Donghae dengan sedih. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya itu meninggalkannya setelah tadi dia mengejarnya sejauh ini.

"aku juga berharap jika semua ini hanyalah sebuah candaan yang bisa kau tertawakan hyung... aku juga berharap jika obat ini bukan untukku... aku membencimu hyung, tidak tahukah kau betapa terlukanya aku melihatmu tertawa..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus memandang Donghae.

Donghae terus berjalan menuju kerumah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang. Hatinya cukup sakit hari ini. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dongsaengnya menderita penyakit yang disembunyikan dari semua hyungnya. Donghae masih sulit menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya karena cobaan didalam keluarganya sangat banyak sekali saat ini.

"mianhae Kyu, jeongmal mianhae" gumam Donghae dalam perjalanannya.

Heechul sudah berada dirumah saat ini namun dia tidak mendapati seorang pun dirumahnya. Heechul melihat laptop Kyuhyun yang masih menyala diatas meja didepan TV.

"kemana mereka semua" gumam Heechul. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk tidak lama setelah Heechul masuk.

"aigooo...berantakan sekali ini rumah? Kyuhyun-ah... Donghae-ya...bereskan barang-barang kalian!" ucap Leeteuk yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Heechul diruang TV.

"mereka tidak ada dirumah hyung..." ucap Heechul sambil mendekati Leeteuk yang datang dengan membawa barang belanjaan.

"mwo?kemana mereka?" tanya Leeteuk.

"molla, aku juga baru pulang hyung dan melihat semuanya berantakan begini" ucap Heechul.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka terbuka menampilkan sosok Donghae yang basah kuyup akibat hujan.

"Donghae-ya... darimana saja kau? Kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada cemas. Donghae hanya diam saja sambil memandang kedua hyungnya yang sedang berdiri didepan mereka.

Heechul melihat tangan Donghae yang memegang sesuatu, Heechul pun mengerutkan dahinya dan mempertajam penglihatannya.

"dimana Kyuhyun, Hae?" tanya Heechul.

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dan lebih memilih diam sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi memegang obat Kyuhyun.

"apa itu Hae?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengambil obat yang ada ditangan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun menderita gagal ginjal hyung dan itu adalah obat yang dia gunakan untuk mengatasi penyakitnya" ucap Donghae datar.

"mwo? apa maksudmu Hae?" Leeteuk terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae.

"dia... dia... Kyuhyunie... hiks... menyembunyikan ini dari kita semua hyung..." Donghae mulai menangis dihadapan kedua hyungnya. Hatinya yang rapuh tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan semua masalah yang terjadi.

"diaman dia sekarang Hae?" tanya Heechul yang khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Heechul sudah tidak terkejut dengan semua kenyataan ini yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun. Pasti hati Kyuhyun sangat hancur saat dia harus menceritakan keadaannya pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Leeteuk pun begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Donghae. Dilihatnya Donghae yang terus saja menangis, Leeteuk pun memeluk Donghae yang berada didepannya. Heechul yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Donghae segera berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Langkah Heechul pun terhenti saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu rumah mereka sambil menunduk pasrah.

"Kyu..." panggil Heechul.

Heechul pun segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang sama basah kuyupnya dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun pun menangis didalam pelukan Heechul.

"hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun disela tangisnya.

"uljima Kyu,, kau melakukannya dengan baik... akan lebih banyak orang yang terluka jika kau terus membohongi mereka... kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik..." ucap Heechul untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Heechul pun membawa Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Leeteuk dan Donghae pun melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedih dan juga terluka. Bagaimana bisa dongsaeng mereka yang terlihat baik-baik saja mempunyai penyakit dan menyembunyikannya dari semua hyungdeulnya.

"kalian berdua ganti bajulah dulu, kita bicarakan ini nanti" ucap Leeteuk sambil berlalu meninggalkan ketiga adiknya.

Heechul pun menyusul Leeteuk yang berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"hyung..." panggil Heechul.

"mwo?"

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul.

"memangnya kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau juga baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk balik bertanya pada Heechul.

"mianhae hyung, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hal ini beberapa waktu yang lalu tetapi aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu" ucap Heechul menyesal.

"aku lelah Heechul-ah, keluarlah..." ucap Leeteuk. Heechul pun mengerti jika Leeteuk sedang marah padanya namun Leeteuk tidak mau mengakuinya.

"arraseo hyung..." Heechul pun keluar dari kamar Leeteuk.

"hyung..."panggil Kyuhyun.

"mwo? kenapa kau belum mengganti bajumu Kyu?" tanya Heechul.

"ahh, masih ada Donghae hyung dikamar mandi" jawab Kyuhyun.

"paling tidak ganti bajumu itu Kyu..."

"arraseo..arraseo..." jawab Kyuhyun namun enggan untuk pergi.

"ya! Kenapa masih berdiri disini eoh?" tanya Heechul.

"apa... apa Leeteuk hyung marah?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"anio... jangan dipikirkan... pikirkan saja kesehatanmu..." ucap Heechul sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"hyung aku serius bertanya padamu, aku..."

"dia tidak marah Kyu... sudah mandilah...itu Donghae sudah selesai" ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun pun mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan yang kering.

Semua hyungdeulnya sudah menunggu Kyuhyun dimeja makan. Tidak ada makanan yang tersaji diatas meja tersebut karena memang tidak ada yang mau memasak malam ini. Kyuhyun pun duduk disebelah Donghae yang masih mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjadi takut untuk berhadapan dengan hyungdeulnya.

"apa kau sudah selesai Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk yang membuat Kyuhyun memandang wajah Leeteuk dengan takut.

"ne hyung"

"geurae, besok kita kerumah sakit" ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba yang membuat semua dongsaengnya terkejut.

"mwo? hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa harus kerumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun. Semua hyungdeulnya sangat paham jika Kyuhyun sangat membenci rumah sakit sejak kecil.

"hyung..." ucap Donghae menegur Leeteuk.

"tidak ada bantahan sedikitpun Kyu, jika sakit ya kerumah sakit bukan menyembunyikan apa yang sakit.." ucap Leeteuk tegas. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah menerima semua perintah Leeteuk tersebut. Tidak ada bantahan lagi dari Kyuhyun dan tidak ada lagi pembelaan dari Heechul. Leeteuk pun pergi menuju kedalam kamarnya setelah tadi sudah puas mengomeli Kyuhyun. Donghae pun juga pergi menyusul Leeteuk untuk beristirahat. Kini hanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang masih berada dimeja makan.

"gwaenchana Kyu?" tanya Heechul.

"ne.." jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"sudah seharusnya kau kerumah sakit Kyu, semua akan baik-baik saja tenanglah" ucap Heechul yang seperti tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"kau harus menemaniku hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohon.

"mwo? ada Leeteuk hyung Kyu" ucap Heechul.

"anio,, aku ingin kau juga ikut hyung" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"aku tidak bisa Kyu,, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan" ucap Heechul.

"hyung...jebal... aku takut..." Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Heechul tidak menghiraukan rengekan Kyuhyun dan berlalu menuju kedalam kamar.

Kyuhyun pun kini sendirian dimeja makan, tidak ada makanan yang bisa diamakan dan tidak ada orang yang bisa menemaninya sekarang.

**TBC...**

**Akhirnya ketahuan juga kan... hehehehe, terlalu cepat ya chingu...hehehe^^ gomawo yang udah review di FF ini...**


End file.
